Welcome Home
by Edengwen
Summary: My take on Danny Williams and how he come to work with Steve and 5.O from the very beginning. (From the Original Series)
1. Chapter 1

**Returning**

As soon as he had heard about the job in Hawaii, he applied for it straight away without even thinking about it. Two weeks later he had taken a call from Captain Dan, he had been interested by his application. A mainland cop applying for a position on the island seem strange at first however after reading his personal file he had found that he had been born on the island and had only left eight years before. After he had gotten another call from Captain Dan which was his interview for the job, the one thing that he knew that what make him stand out was the fact that he knew the island like the back of his hand. He had lived there all his life and knew where the trouble could normally be found.

The best years of his life had taken part on the island however that had been taken away from him eight years ago. His father had been killed in cold blood, and that was one thing that had destroyed his happiness. He could remember everything about that night like it was yesterday, the weather, what his father and him were doing before. But the one thing that haunted him was the face of his father's killer. It was a topic that was still too painful to share or tell. The anger that he felt towards the men that had ordered his father's death was very much real, one of them was dead. Killed in prison after he was sent away for his father's death but the other would rot in prison for the rest of his life.

Captain Dan had been very pleased by the interview that he did however also by his skills and qualifications that he had gotten over the years. He had gone to college and had collected a major in psychology however he quickly learnt that it wasn't what he wanted to do, so after he went and did a degree in Police Science. It was silly that he was headed towards the police force, even after his father's death however that was the way it was all going. During his final year, he chose to train as a coastguard officer and it was those few years that made him join the police force in Norfolk. And it was only two years later that he saw the job on Hawaii. Captain Dan had commented that he was really pleased with his shooting and aim from the results that he had been sent by his Sergeant.

Captain Dan also knew about his father, personally he knew that his name would jog a few memories with the locals and some people on the force, but also with his father's family. Being one of the main tribes of the island, he knew that he would not just be protected by his brothers in uniform but also his family. One of the rules of the island, anyone who messed with one member of a tribe has to deal with the whole tribe. It didn't matter if that person was in the wrong.

He had wanted to live with them, remain on the island however that was not meant to be. Three days after he buried his father's body, his mother's parents arrived and quickly won custody of him. Money was given to his father's family however his grandfather had thrown it back in their face, claiming that blood meant more to them than money unlike them. Leaving was the most painful thing, his grandparents did everything in their power to make sure that he never got a chance to say goodbye. One moment he was forced on a plane and then told to forget his former life. And everything he knew.

However when he turned eighteen he quickly turned his back on them, they weren't his family so when he knew that he could live on the island and do something he wanted he had started to make the arrangements for him to live on work back home. He had found that his old home had been placed back on the market and with one phone call he had brought it for a good price. He also had brought a car for him to use and had made sure that it would be brought to the house the day before he arrived. Sadly due to a case that had landed on his lap involving a main drug gang he wasn't given the time off he wanted to go back to the island and get his home ready for himself or allow himself some time to get settled back into island life. In fact, the case had gone to court so quickly that it had only left him with one day to arrive before having to report to his Sergeant. As he was send his orders he saw a name that he could clearly remember, his new Sergeant was going to be his father's old rookie. Duke Lukela, he remembered Duke every well. His dad had brought him round many times to talk about what had happened that day, he also had invited him to every birthday they celebrated. He was happy that Duke had been promoted however he also knew that Duke might treat him a little differently than the others because of their history.

Because of that he knew that some officers might make a few comments, however he promised himself that he wasn't going to act on them. He knew that sometimes he allowed his temper to get the better of him. However he only hoped that some of the rumours that had gone around after his father's death had stopped because he knew that a few of them would end with him in trouble.

As he and his friend drove to the airport, he didn't speak. He would miss seeing his friends and his beat however he was going home. He had meet Paul his first day of college. At first he didn't want to be there, yes he wanted to go to college however it had been his grandparents that had made him do psychology as his grandfather was a shrink and wanted him to be like him, however soon has he had completed his major he quickly moved away and started doing what he wanted.

Paul had understood why he wanted to go home, he also didn't get on with his friend's grandparents. He had only met them once however the hate for them grew as soon as he had become friends with him. They both moved to Norfolk together and unlike him he had joined the police as soon as he could, that was his dream. When he had gone to work with the coastguard, Paul had kept on mentioning that he would make a good cop and soon had him signing up. They had been partnered together and their friendship had only become stronger. During his police training at the academy, he had found himself in the top three of his class and the best aim.

In his heart he knew that he would return to his home, it didn't matter how much time had past. He had promised himself that he would return, it didn't matter what the cost he would come home. He just never thought that he would be returning as a police officer, in the same area his father worked and with a drive to see what he missed so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohana**

He had slept for the whole flight to Hawaii, however as soon as he awoke he wished he hadn't. As they came into landing he awoke, plagued by the nightmare he had been having. Luckily he sat alone and no one noticed him. He was just another passenger on the plane, not a cop returning home. What worried him the most was the dream he had, a dream that hadn't plagued his mind for eight years. Was it because he was returning to where it had happened?

As the plane landed he shook the dream from his mind. He don't want to see Hawaii with those images in his head. That wasn't the reason he had returned, yes he couldn't forget that it was one of the reason that he had returned but he didn't want that to rule his life. As he climbed off the plane he felt the heat from the sun touch his skin. It was the same, as he looked out at Hawaii, a lot more of his memories came back to him. He had missed this place.

As he climbed down the steps he was greeting in the normal way, having flowers around his neck again made him feel like he hadn't left. He knew that he would be alone for a few days before the rest of his family knew he was home. He also knew that his fellow officers wouldn't be able to keep quiet and word would get back to them very easily. He wanted to go and see them straight away however it had been so long and he didn't know how they would act with him back. He had been told by his grandparents that his father's side wanted nothing to do with him after his father's death. That they blamed him for it. He didn't want to believe them, his grandparents had never liked him. They only wanted him was because he was their heir. However been told over and over again that his father's family didn't want him and then he was told that there had no letters from them had started to play in his mind. But then he had seen a letter in his grandfather's study when he turned eighteen addressed for him and had overheard a conversation between his grandfather and his business partner he learnt the truth. His father's family had been writing to him however they had stopped any letters getting to him. Burning them all. This shattered him, however he couldn't tell if his family would want him. They must have thought that he never wanted to see them again, or worse, he had become like his grandparents.

As he collected his bag from the collection points, he was glad that he didn't take many bags with him as he was too tired to carry much. His brown suitcase was all he needed for the moment as he knew the rest of his things had arrived before him but the things that he knew he needed for work and to live for a few days he chose to carry with him. His badge and weapon were two things that were in his case. The other things were a few pairs of civilian clothes and some paperwork that he needed to hand over to Duke when he saw him.

He started to head threw the crowd towards where the taxis lined the side of the road, he knew that he needed to get a taxi to his new place and then he would be able to use his car to go and pick up some food. He also knew that by going in a taxi, he could see how much the landscape has changed? He knew that there must be a few new buildings around his old streets. He also wanted to be left very much alone, until he had the strength to go and see his family. He wanted also to meet his new colleagues without them knowing who he was, however he knew that from the older officers might know who his father was and that meant that others would soon learn the truth. To be truthful, he was scared of facing his family. He would wait.

As he made it out of the airport he looked up and down the road looking for a taxi that was free, however as he looked down the road again he spotted someone who looked familiar. Well, he thought he knew him. As he headed towards him, he saw the man's face more clearly. The short cut hair, the large upper body and the tan all screamed Hawaiian but it was the scar that ran from his neck to his shoulder that made a name click in his head. It was Alika.

Alika was his cousin, his father's brother's son. Eight years ago he was a seventeen year old boy that he remembered surfing with on the coast until night fall. However know his cousin was a twenty-five year old monster. He had always said that Alika would be the biggest out of them all and he had been right. His only problem was not knowing if Alika would remember or even recognize him. It had been eight years since they last saw each other. Alika was now well built with no emotion on his face as he leant against his car.

He wasn't sure what to do, however luckily there was a taxi behind Alika's car so he came up with the idea of moving towards the taxi instead of Alika and see if Alika stopped him. However before he got to Alika, Alika saw him. He pushed himself off the car and blocked his path, "Aloha Danny." He said with a smile, that brought a smile on Danny's face but before he could say anything Alika pulled Danny into a bone crushing hug. At first Danny couldn't believe it. Alika had been waiting for him, and secondly he remembered him. "Long time no see Cousin." He then added pulling away but keeping his hands clearly on Danny's shoulders.

Danny smile and then he felt like he could speak again, "Alika Aloha, it's good to see you again." He tried to hide his worry from his cousin but by the way Alika looked at him, he knew that he hadn't hidden it very well and Alika had seen it.

"How did you know I here?" Danny then asked, it had been playing on his mind about how his cousin could have found out that he was returning to Hawaii? And how did he know that they were there on that day? He had told no one that expect Paul that he was flying to Hawaii on that day and he knew Paul didn't know anyone in Hawaii so he couldn't have informed them about him. So he couldn't work out how he could have known?

Alika smiled at his cousin but before saying anything, he took Danny's suitcase from him and placed it in the back of the car through the open window. "Well, when Sally called me telling me how odd it was that a house that my uncle use to live was brought by someone from the mainland with the name Daniel Williams was funny. And that he had a car sent to the same address so I asked my friend to let me look at the copy of the driving licence and look who I found. My younger cousin, so I have been here for every flight coming in from Norfolk and I got lucky."

Danny nodded and guessed that by buying a same house would have raised some red flags with people who knew what had happened there. "Ok, I guess I should have known that it would get out." Danny said shaking her head and laughed a little. Alika nodded at Danny's words however he then waited for Danny to speak again.

"Who else knows I am here?" Danny then asked. He knew that if Alika had found out that he was coming home he could only guess that he told the others which meant that they knew that he was home. Alika might have missed him but he couldn't be sure about the rest of his family. He wouldn't put it past his grandparents sending a letter in his name telling them that he wanted nothing more to do with them. How would he explain that to them? Would they listen to him? `

Alika saw that Danny was thinking things over in his head, and then he thought about the question that Danny asked him. Was he worried about what his family thought about him? But to Alika, that didn't make sense in his mind. Danny should have remember that his family cared about him. However Alika then remembered what his cousin's grandparents had been like when they arrived on the island and only could guess the lies that they must have told him to keep him away from them.

"Only the tribe's elders. I had to tell them. When Sally came around she mentioned it at dinner, that stopped the small talk. My mother demanded to know if I knew if it was the truth. Then grandfather broke down, he told me that I had to see if it was you when you arrived. They want to see you…" But then Alika saw something that he hadn't seen in his cousin for a long time, fear. "...unless you don't want too." Alika then added. Danny didn't know what to say to his cousin, he wanted to see his family but he didn't know how it would go or what they would say to him. Was his cousin telling him the truth? Did his family still want him?

"I don't know if I…" Danny started to say looking away from his cousin, he couldn't face the expression that he could tell would appear on his cousin's face.

Alika was surprised with the comment but only guessed why his cousin felt like this. "I am guessing your grandparents told you that we didn't want you." Alika growled, and he felt the warrior inside of him grow. He had been like an older brother to his cousin, he would protect him from anything however he couldn't protect him from his grandparents. And now he saw the damage that they had caused.

"Something like that." Danny muttered and Alika was only holding his anger in. He wanted to hit something, however then he took a breath. He wanted to speak to his cousin somewhere private. And he wanted to get the truth out of him, anything.

"Come on, I will give you a lift to the house. It's as much as I can do and it means we can catch up with each other." Alika said, opening the the passenger door and

looked at his cousin. Danny knew that he needed to start to communicate back with his family. It was one way to get back at his grandparents but he knew that it was going to take some time getting back in with the family as it was before.

He nodded and then climbed into the car, as Alika started the car and pulled away from the airport Danny at first just looked out at the place that he missed so much. However he knew that when he meet back up with his family he was going to get trouble. As is grandmother had been from the mainland and then his mother, he didn't have many Hawaiian features until like his cousin who's parents were both Hawaiian or had hawaiian blood. However that was one thing that didn't matter in his family, he was blood and that's all that mattered.

He also knew that he was going to be called a haole because of it however he knew that was his last problem he needed to worry about.

"So what are you going to be doing here? Pro-surfing?" Alika asked trying to keep the conversation light. He had remembered how much attention his cousin got from his surfing, he was a natural. The pros had need keeping an eye out of him when he was thirteen waiting for him to turn sixteen before trying to get him to sign. He hoped that his cousin continued his dream if his grandparent's had let him.

Danny shook his head, "No, I still surf but no professional. I'm a cop." He said, and that shocked Alika. He had remembered his cousin telling him that he never wanted to do the same job as his father even though he had the same kind heart as his father. He couldn't stop the small laugh and Danny looked at him with a small smile, he had also remembered that conversation he had with Alika.

"What happened to never picking up a badge?" Alika asked keeping one eye on the road and one eye on his cousin, he had changed so much that he couldn't read him any more. Not like he use too. Danny laughed and saw that his cousin was watching him, very closely it seem as he had only just seen a turning car or the lights change and had to press a little too hard on the brakes to stop in time.

"Well, did some time in the coast guard as an officer but my friend was police. We worked a few cases together and his bosses thought that I would be better at a cop so in the end I joined." Danny explained looking out the window at his home, he noticed that in places it had changed however it was nearly the same as when he left.

"Coast guard?" Alika asked looking at Danny with a little hint of confusion, he never thought his cousin would have joined the coast guard. Danny smiled knowing what his cousin was thinking. "It was good, remembered me of home. But some of the cases were tough, a few drug cases along with some weapon dealers. It kept me busy but I guess I was police through and through." Danny said still looking out the window. Alika nodded and laughed, his cousin was clearly got cop blood in him.

"So you took a job here then?" Alika asked guessing that his cousin would be here for some time. Even though he guessed this he only hoped that it was true. He wanted to see more of his cousin as he had missed so much of his life already.

"Yes, I start tomorrow with my dad's old partner as my Sergeant." Danny mentioned looking at Alika who smiled, unlike Danny he had remained in connect with Duke and knew him well. He also remembered two days ago when Duke came to ask him if this Daniel Williams that was coming from the mainland was the same Danny they knew.

"I know, Duke came to me and asked if I knew if his new officer was you, but I said that I didn't know. We chose to keep your arrive a family secret. Give you a chance to settle in before all our old friends come around to see if it is truly you." Danny nodded and was glad, he knew that some of his old friends would want to see him. However it was the few friends that his father had in the HPD that he knew would want to see him, he also knew that he would be compared to his father. It was the one thing that worried him. He wasn't his father nor did he want to be like him. He was his own man.

Then a thought came to Alika's mind, he remembered how hateful Danny's grandparents were towards their family. And then it was a little odd that his grandparents would let his cousin come back to Hawaii and let him connect with his family when they had done so much to try to break them up. "What have they said about you coming home?" Alika asked as they stopped at a red light.

Danny sighed and then turned to look at his cousin with a small smile on his face that made Alika suspect that there was a story to tell about this. "Not really, haven't seen them since I went to college. We don't see eye to eye."

Alika laughed snapping his hand on the steering wheel. He was glad that his cousin hadn't grown to like those people, as he couldn't stand them. They had destroyed their family when they came to the island to take Danny away. And after hearing nothing from him they knew that they had been right about those people. They had cut all connect Danny had with his family. Alika's face dropped to a blank face as he remembered what they had thought. Alika's mother had cried herself to sleep for weeks after Danny was taken. She had dreamt of them telling Danny that they had sold him to them, as they blamed him for his father's death, and they had told him that they didn't want him as he was a burden on them. Or the worse of all was that they told him that they didn't want him because he had too much mainland blood in him. Danny saw this blank look on his cousin's face but didn't understand it. He then thought that maybe his cousin thought that he had been turned against them.

"Don't worry, I only spent a total of three weeks with them, when I first went with them I spent a little less than two weeks before they shipped me off to boarding school and then after I finished school I spent a few days with them before going to college." Danny said seeing the worried look in his cousin's eye. He also guessed that his family must have worried when he hadn't contacted them.

Silence fell over Alika, he couldn't speak at all. Everything he had about those people increased in his heart in that moment a hundred times over. The people who had taken his cousin from the place that he called home and his family with the view that he would live better with his true family and not his father's and end up sending him away to a school and not paying any attention to him at all.

"They just sent you away?" Alika growling as his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel a little too hard. Danny remembered back to when they were kids that if anyone picked on him, Alika soon made them regret it very quickly that he was sometimes classed as dangerous that it scared him. Danny knew that he needed to answer his cousin's question and that he would later need to explain the same thing to the rest of his family when they asked but he knew that his cousin needed to hear what happened.

"Yes, they couldn't stand the sight of me for the two weeks I was with them. Something about me being too odd for them to show off and then he dragged me into his office and told me that I was going to a boarding school till I turned eighteen and then I would be go to study psychology like him. As I nearly finished my first year of college they called me to attend some party. I meet a lot of people who had high connections but when the bastard brought up my father, I lost it. He told the guests that he had married my mother for money and they had to pay him off to get him to divorce her but wouldn't part with me. And only by his own fault in getting killed they were able to rescue me from the island and get me into the lifestyle I needed. If it hadnt been for the fact that I needed the money I would have decked him right there. I left, quit college and went to another one to study Police Science. It is then that I meet my friend Paul. He helped me through a lot, got me into the coast guard after finishing college and then helped me into the police force. Which in the end has helped me come home, he is like a brother." As Danny finished, Danny couldn't look at his cousin. He knew that he had told him too much, however he couldn't stop himself. He needed to tell someone about what he had gone through.

Alika's rage got worse, at the mention of the bastard's bring Danny's father into the mix and talking about him as if he was a nothing made his blood boil. Danny's father was a hero in everyone's eyes on the island. Even with some of the criminal's that his father arrested though the best of his father. He had treated them fairly and was sorry that he had been killed in the manner he had done and some had taken revenge and had killed his killer as soon as he got to prison. However it was the way that they had tried to remove Hawaii from his cousin's blood that made him sick. They had taken him away from his home and no repeat for their family or their culture. It was like they were throwing dirt at Danny's father and their culture and family all at once. He couldn't start to understand how Danny could have stayed with them.

They remained silent for a time as Alika drove the route to Danny's house unable to think what to say to his cousin. What could he say? In the end he sighed and then looked over at his cousin who was looking out the window. "I am just glad that they didn't hurt you too much Danny. You shouldn't have been made to go through that at all and you need to understand that we tried to see you, talk to you. But they wouldn't let us. I am just happy that you are still you because if they broke you brother well, it doesn't matter how much money they have they would have to deal with us all."

Danny turned in his seat to look at Alika, and saw for the first time in a long while what it looked like to see someone in his family look like they really cared about him. He had never seen that with his grandparents. They didn't look at him fully and barely looked him in the eye.

Alika smiled and nodded, and as the car came to a slow stop. Danny noticed that they were parked outside his childhood home. It didn't look any different from the outside. The wood was painted a soft cream colour with the door painted a pale blue. The garage matched the house very clearly however on the right corner of the garage door was a small patch of blue paint on the cream door, Danny's mind took him back when he and his father had painted the garage and how it had ended in a small paint fight.

However his mind cut back to reality when he heard the car door open, he turned to see Alika climbing out and pulling out Danny's bag from the window. He hadn't seen Danny's flashback however he would soon guess, so quickly Danny pulled himself from the car and joined Alika on the path. However as Alika started towards the door he soon noticed that Danny wasn't with him. He turned and saw that Danny was stood next to the car looking up at the house.

"Is something wrong?" Alika asked looking his cousin up and down, worried that something was wrong with his cousin. He knew that coming back to this house must have stirred up some painful memories in his cousin's mind about what had happened in the house all those years ago. However he guessed that Danny knew that coming back to the house may have brought up some memories that he didn't like but it was the look in Danny's eyes that worried him. It was like he wasn't truthly there.

In fact Danny wasn't truly there. He has revisiting that night however as soon as he reacted the back door he broke out of the flashback. He wouldn't allow himself to get in the house. He knew that he couldn't deal with that shock again. He then. Found himself looking at Alika, who was stood looking worried at him. Danny shook his head of the images that had started to form in his mind and took in a breath. He then started to walk towards Alika, he took in a deep breath to rid the rest of those images.

"Are you ok? You know very well that you can stay with me if you are not ready to come back here on your first day back on the island. I have a spare room you can use, or I know my mom would take you." Alika said as Danny meet him at the door, he was worried about him. He knew that his mother would want Danny to stay with someone in the family on his first day back however he also knew his cousin. If Danny set his mind to something, no one except his father could talk him around. But Danny's father was dead. And he knew that Danny had set his mind to returning home and no one was going to change that.

"I am fine, it just looks the same and it stirred some bad memories. I will be ok." Danny said placing his key into the lock and slowly turned it until he heard it click.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revisiting the Past**

Danny slowly pushed the door open and looked inside his childhood home. The first thing he noticed was that the layout of the was the same. To his right was the stairs leading upstairs. He could see that the stair's had not been replaced at all, the oak wood still held the small carvings of the old hawaiian protection prays writing down them. He remembered very clearly his father telling him that it had been his great grandfather and grandfather had carved the prays into the wood before he was born.

To his left was the wall that separated the hallway from the living room, on that wall hung a painting of the Iolani Palace. He started walking into his old home, the wooden floor looked like it had been re-waxed and polished. He could tell that it had been done lately as the shine off the wood was too bright to be old. As he walked to the bottom of the stairs he noted a large dining room table had been placed under the window that looked out at the garden with four chairs placed around it. On the table sat five boxes, still taped up from the airport. His things from his old home that he had sent on head. Around the wall was a small living room, simplify a brown couch with two Hawaiian patterned pillows placed on it, a coffee table which had clearly been hand carved.

A cabinet placed against the other wall was placed there, with a radio placed on top and a phone; next to a drinks tray filled with four glasses and a bottle of what looked like a glass bottle of whisky. Danny placed his case down next to his couch and then turned to look back into the kitchen. It was in the same location that he remembered with an island facing the back doors that opened up on to the garden. The wood of the cabinets held the hawaiian theme of the rest of the house however it looked new to Danny. As he walked into the kitchen he heard the front door close. As he turned he noticed a door to his right. Danny moved to open it to see a small but smart office. That would come in handy if he needed to bring any work home with him. He could remember the long nights he would find his father working in his office on cases that he brought home with him which he did every night.

His father cared very much about his home, and the people that lived here. He always seem to take every case like they were a member of his own family. It was one of the reasons that his killer had been attacked and murdered the first day he stepped into prison. Danny knew that it was this skill that he had inherited this trait from his father, it was clear on the cases he had worked in Norfolk.

As he looked around he spotted Alika stood leaning against the staircase looking at him. He could see that his cousin was worried about him. That was clear. However then he noticed that on the way up the stairs hung many childhood photos framed, the one closest to the bottom of the stairs he walked up too. It was the photo taken a few months before his father's murder. It was a birthday party for his grandfather, and was the last gathering of them all before their world fell apart. He also noticed that all around the house was little pieces of his family's culture that were in a way little reminders that he belonged here. That here was his family and he had a place here with them.

"Me and my mother found those photos when he were getting the house ready. Most of the furniture was your dad's, our grandfather couldn't come make himself to sell his things so he put them all into storage. Then as you brought the house he told us to use the furniture. That it was rightly yours." Alika said seeing that Danny was a little worried.

That shocked Danny, as he quickly looked around the house and noticed that he remembered that it was in fact the same things that his father had. He could see himself sat doing his homework at the dining room table with his aunt, reading laid on the couch and a ghost of his father sat at his work desk filling in case files.

"I need to thank him for keeping it all." Danny said still looking towards his father's office. He knew that he would be seeing his father's ghost in the house but he didn't think that his family would have kept everything that his father had. He saw Alika smiled and nod before speaking again. "We found some of your dad's things in some of the boxes. Looks like some police forms and things like that, also a old tool box that he hid in there too. I put it in the cupboard in the office. Thought you may know where the key is for it as we couldn't find it." Alika said, he then looked up at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Need to be somewhere?" Danny asked hoping that his cousin hadn't cancelled anything for him. He didn't want his cousin stopping his life only because he had come back home. He wouldn't forgive himself for that, to come in and destroy his family's life when they had been settled for too long. Eight years had been a long time to wait for him to return and he guessed that his family had moved on.

Alika looked up at Danny and smiled, he knew what was going through his cousin's head. He always could, luckily for Danny. Danny was a hot head when he got stressed or annoyed and Alika was one of the few people who could spot this temper growing and know when to step in. He also could see when his cousin was trying to work something out.

"Just checking what time...if you want...to go and see everyone. My mother wants to see you and I know the old man will demand to see you when he hears you have arrived." Alika didn't know if Danny was ready to see his family but he knew that if he didn't try to talk Danny into going to see them he would lose his head. And he liked it where it was.

Danny saw the worry in Alika's face, he only could guess that Mary Alik's mother would kill her son if he didn't get him to go and see them as soon as he landed. He remembered his aunt Mary well, when she got angry she was a force to be recon with. She had to be, she was the only remaining woman in their close family left alive, which made her the mother most of the children in the Danny's small close family. However she also had a heart of gold. She would help anyone who came to her looking for it and was the most kind person he knew. But that was eight years ago, people can change in eight years however by the way that Alika was acting

Danny guessed that his aunt Mary hadn't lost her temper.

"Let me take my bag upstairs and clean myself up before we go. Aunt Mary might hit me if I turn up like this." Danny said with a small smile. He wanted to see his family, he needed to see them. His grandparents had taken him away from his family, he wasn't going to allow the guilt he felt for not connecting when he could have stop him from connecting back with his family.

Alika smiled and nodded, he was so glad that his cousin had chose to come and catch up with the family he had lost. He had some doubts that his cousin would want to see the rest of their family so soon, he had been on his own for over five years since leaving school. And he guessed that he was worried about how act around so many people who cared. Alika didn't understand how Danny could have lived like that, not having anyone who really cared about him and still turn out the same person he was when he left. He guessed that Danny's education would have cost thousands of dollars and then his college fees would be the same. He also guessed that by working with the coast guard and then the police, they were little pieces of his life that Danny could control. However he also knew that Danny was the only heir to the money so his grandparents couldn't do anything to stop him. They couldn't cut him off as there was no one else to inherit the money so Danny could do as he pleased but they wouldn't be happy when they learnt that he had returned to Hawaii. A place that they had worked so far to remove him from.

Danny collected his bag and started to head up the stairs, he noticed that Alika didn't follow him up them. As he got to the landing he saw three doors. One was close to the top of the stairs, he opened the door and saw that it was in fact his old room. Yes it had been re-decorated in a pale blue colour however he could clearly remember where his bed use to be, placed under the window that looked out on the garden and the beach. The bed was however placed on the back wall, the double bed was made up with a soft blue fabric bedding and small bedside tables with lamps were placed on both of them. A set of draws were placed on the other wall with a mirror placed above it. He placed his case at the door wanting to see what the other rooms where like before choosing his old room as his room.

Danny then turned to the door on the other side of the hallway and as he got to it he opened to find that the room was in fact the bathroom. It however had been cleaned and re-tied in a cream and brown patten. Everything in this room was new, the small window was placed in the centre of the room. A small plant sat on the window still, and he saw a small shell that reminded him of his grandmother's necklace. She would make shell necklaces for everyone until her death to which had destroyed his father. His father had been very close to his mother and Danny had grown very close to his grandmother before her death, they had visited her often.

He left the room and closed the door. To his left he found that there was only one more door to look at, he knew that it had to be his father's room. That was the one place that he didn't want to go. Remembering his father was too much of a painful topic. Yes he loved his father however it was his father's death that plagued his minds if he spent too much time thinking about him.

However by taking a deep breath he opened the door, and saw that the room didn't look like it changed. All that was different was the colour. Instead of the pale blue, the room had hints of cream and brown like the bathroom. He then noticed the bed. It was his father's old bed, he could tell by the well carved bed panels. He remembered running in and jumping on his father's bed on his father's birthday and the happiness that he felt as his father hugged him.

It was then that he felt the tears starting to fall down his face. He quickly tried to pull himself together and entered the room more and looked around. His father's set of draws were placed under the window. The bedding was in the hawaii flower pattern of browns and cream with hints of gold. On the wall was a photograph of him and his father during his father's award celebration when he was awarded for his bravery. He was only five when that happened. However he remembered it very clearly, his father had placed his hat on him and told him that he would make a brilliant cop. It was funny that he was now in the same police department as his father. A new start for him.

Clearing his tears he knew what his father would have wanted. He would have wanted him to take his room, he always thought more about what type of life Danny would have after his mother had left. Everything he did was for his son. Danny knew that his father cared more about making sure that he had a future than anything he wanted.

Heading back to his old room he collected his bag and closed his old room door and headed back to his father's room. He was going to honour his father by living in the home that he had spent his best years of his life. Placing his case on the bed he opened it and pulled out his suits and quickly placed them into the wardrobe. He then pulled out his badge, Captain Dan had sent him his Hawaiian Police Department badge so he was ready for his first day. And then he picked up his police sidearm, and placed them both in the top draw next to his bed. The same place his father had kept his weapon because of the fact that the draw could be locked. He remembered to put the draw key in a safe place in the room knowing that his father would be looking down at him, proud of him.

Quickly putting the rest of his clothes in his drawers or wardrobe he placed the case under his bed, as he placed his clothes in the draws he found that the rest of his clothes that he had sent had already been put away and also there had been some new clothes put in too. Hawaiian shirts for one. Six of them all in his size had been placed in the wardrobe. He smiled and he chose to quickly pull out the pale blue hawaiian shirt and smiled. It was just like his father's. Danny pulled on the shirt and placed his old one in the basket to wash. Before heading back down stairs, he remembered hearing a little news about his family, he also had learnt from the paper that he wasn't suppose to get hold of that in fact his uncle had died from a stroke. Sadly he had been seventeen at the time and without permission from his grandparents he couldn't fly back for the funeral. He had only heard about it because one of his old tutor's had family in Hawaii and he thought that Danny had the right to know about his family back on the island.

Coming down the stairs he couldn't see Alika at first but then he heard his voice. He looked over to see Alika on the phone and then worked out what Alika had been smiling at. He had been waiting for him to go up stairs so he could ring the family. He only heard Alika's side of the conversation but it went like this.

"Tell Haulani that I will bring him as soon as he is ready to leave...yes he loved the house. No, he is the same person as he left but he is maybe a little more stubborn than before. We will be there as soon as I can makuahine. Mahola." And with that Alike put the phone down.

"Checking in?" Danny asked causing Alika to jump and spin around and looked at his cousin who was smiling broadly. He was happy that one thing hadn't changed. He was still the one that could make Alika jump. Alike glared at Danny before smiling back.

"Mom, just wanted to know when you got in. Also so she could make sure that she was at the old man's place for when we arrive. Haulani maybe our grandfather but he is still the chief and is demanding to see you." Alika said and Danny nodded.

He missed his grandfather, Haulani was a giant of a man with strong Hawaiian ancestors however with his grandmother and his mother been from the mainland, people often missed his Hawaiian features unless they knew him.

"I can unpack later tonight. Let's go now." Danny said and Alika nodded with a grin. "We will take my car." Alika added and as he opened the door. He turned back to look at his cousin, "I am glad you picked that shirt, you looked a little too much Haole before." Alika said with a wink.

Danny laughed then pulled his cousin through the door. Looking back he remembered all the times they had messed around as they left the house when they were younger, he was finally home.


	4. Chapter 4

****Reconnecting with Family****

Alika and Danny filled in each other about moments in their lives that were important, Danny had learnt that his cousin had been seeing a girl for the last few months and everything was going well till he found that she had been only dating him because he was the next in line to be chief. However he wasn't bitter. In fact it was because of that girl that he had met when he took a trip to Oahu. Rachel was from Oahu however had family and worked in Honolulu. Danny had seen his cousin in love before however the way that he talked about Rachel, Danny could see that his cousin was very much in love with this girl.

Danny then looked out of the window as they headed into the jungle, a small smiled crawled onto his face. He remembered his cousins and him heading into the jungle and climbing the trails to the falls and not return until night fall or with parents permission camp out in the jungle. He had done this with this father nearly every holiday he had. It was something that he missed.

"What are you smiling at?" He heard Alika ask and then he moved in his seat to look at his cousin who was looking oddly at him. Danny smile increased and then spoke. "Just remembering our one rule when we use to go hiking."

Alike laughed out loud and hit the steering wheel and then spoke. "I remember that, never come home late. We always honoured that well expect that one time…" He thought back at the one time they had not returned when they were supposed too.

"Yer I remember that." Danny said thinking back too. The one time that they hadn't come back in time was the day that had scared his father the most. His father had been involved in a very dark case and some words had been said about making him pay. He had asked his parents to watch Danny, not wanting anyone to go after his son. However he had planned to go and have dinner together, when he arrived he was met by something he never wanted to hear. Danny and Alika were missing. His father's mind turned to the worse possible thing that could happen and that someone had taken his son.

He had called everyone he knew to create a search and two hours later they had found them. However it wasn't a happy ending. Danny had been found by his father's friend Officer Cadman, Alika was still with his cousin trying to help his younger cousin. They had found out from Alika that a small rock fall from the hill had hit Danny knocking him out and causing him to fall off a small cliff on the hill. Danny's father couldn't believe that his son was safe however he was injured.

After a trip to hospital Danny was let out with a concussion, a broken wrist and a few cuts. It was then that for the first time he had seen his father scared about anything. It was then that his father told him that he was his world and he didn't want to think about losing him.

Danny remembered that his father sadly was made to feel that fear three more times before he turned twelve. He had been hit by a car on the way back from school and the worse was the time when someone from a case chose to kidnap him to make his father drop the case. That fear however never left his father and Danny saw that in his father's eyes. The look that he saw that night his father died was the same, the fear of him getting hurt. He shook the thoughts from his head, he was about to see his family after eight years and he didn't want the most painful thoughts to plague his mind.

He blinked and then found that they were pulling up to Haulani's house. The house, like his father's hadn't changed at all. However it had been repainted, he could easily see that plainly with the fact that it was a different shade of blue.

Alika pulled the car up close to the house, Danny spotted two boys sat on the steps of the house. Both were young and not older than sixteen. They both climbed out of the car and Danny saw that there were a lot more people here than he first thought. However that was what the tribe was like, they were a family and protected each other.

"Alika, why you bring a haole here for? He isn't welcome here." One boy said pointing at Danny. Quickly Danny saw Alika's anger grow but before he could show the boys his warrior side a voice came from behind the boys making them jump.

"Pete, do not speak to anyone like that on my land, and watch your language or your mother will hear about it. Also never judge people you don't know. He is no haole. In fact he is my grandson so you will show him some respect." Haulani growled shocking the two boys with this information, they turned and moved away letting Haulani come down the stairs and move towards Danny. The boys however didn't move far, they were still shocked that Danny was related to their chief and that he was very high up in the tribe.

Alika just sat back to watch his cousin and his grandfather, they hadn't seen each other in eight years and he couldn't tell what would happen.

"You look good, old man." Danny said as Haulani got to Danny and at first just stood in front of each other. Danny smiled at Haulani, he remembered that the one thing that he knew how to annoy his grandfather got when his age was mentioned. That earned him a soft slap around the head, Haulani however his hand didn't leave Danny's head. Instead he pulled Danny into a strong hug.

Haulani, was built like the Hawaiian warriors of old. However Danny could see that age was written on the features of his face. But all he saw was his grandfather who he learnt so much from. However it was different for Haulani, he saw so much of his son in his grandson. His family was his everything to him, Danny met everything to him and after his son's death Haulani had taken Danny into his house. Kept him away from the camera and the media who were all in his face about what had happened that night. The most painful thing he ever did was allowing those animals as he called them take his grandson away from him. The island. Now however he was so glad that Danny had returned homeland. To his true home.

"Welcome Home Danny." He said out loud feeling those eight long years flow into him all at once as he held his grandson at arm. As he pulled away he held Danny at arms length and looked at his grandson. The boy he knew was gone, and Haulani knew that he would have to get to know the new Danny. He only hoped that he hadn't lost too much of his grandson to those people. He would never forgive himself if that was to happen. However then he noticed that others were noticing the event that was happening and for a straight reason he wanted to keep Danny for himself. He hadn't seen him for so long.

"Help the old man back into the house Danny, we can talk inside." Haulani said patting Danny on the back, Danny nodded and with that with his arm wrapped around Haulani's waist they started towards the house followed by Alika. As they climbed up the stairs they were met by a woman. Danny remembered her straight away. It was his Aunt Mary, Alika's mother. She was a small woman however she had a great heart. She took Danny's arm and kissed him on his left cheek and squeezed his arm. Before helping him and Haulani into the house with Alika following them.

As Danny got inside the house he noticed that very little had changed in the house, in the corner of the living room with the glass doors to the back sat an old chair. Danny remembered that he had sat on his grandfather's knee on the same chair when he was a child. Haulani took his place in his chair and Danny took a seat in the chair next to it. However he had little choice where he wanted as his Aunt Mary quickly positioned him close to Haulani with Alika next to him. He had learnt as a child never to argue with his Aunt Mary about anything. However he really didn't mind, he had missed his family and the fact that Haulani had placed one of his arms on his chair. Haulani knew that it was silly that he wanted his grandson close, he wasn't a child but a grown man. However he also had missed so much of Danny's life already and he didn't want to lose anymore time that he had left with his grandson.

Mary soon brought in cold drinks for all of them before heading back to the kitchen for something, as he took a sip of his drink they all looked up when the front door opened. Danny saw three men stood there, all three of them were well built however only two of the three looked Hawaiian, the third had some features of his hawaiian blood but like Danny his features weren't very clear.

"Tommy, Alex, Sam what are you doing here?" Mary asked looking surprised at her three family members. They weren't meant to know that Danny was home so this visit and the way they entered the house she guessed that they somehow found out that their cousin had returned.

They didn't say anything at first and when their eyes fell on Danny who had stood up with Alika and then Tommy almost ran towards him before pulling Danny into a powerful hug that stopped Danny from breathing. At first he was happy to see they however soon his body cried out for air. Luckily for him, Alika noticed Danny's struggle. "Tommy, you're going to kill him. Let the poor guy breath." Alika said smiling and took hold of Tommy's forearm focusing him to let go of Danny.

"How did you know he was here?" Alika asked not too sure how their cousins learnt that Danny would be home. It was a little confusing and worrying, if they knew that Danny was home who less knew? They wanted Danny to themselves for a bit longer before other people and their extended family. Danny soon found him getting pulled into two more hugs, one from Sam and the other from Alex.

"So who told you?" Danny asked as Alex pulled away, and found that Sam and Alex were smiling. Tommy had finally sat down and soon they all took their seats and Sam explained. "Well, I called Rachel to see if Alika wanted to go surfing as he has been with her nearly every day and guess our surprise when we learn that he is was waiting at the airport for our cousin Danny who was coming home. And we guessed that if it was Danny he would come here." At the end of Sam's story Mary brought in three more cool drinks into the room before taking a seat next to the open back door that allowed the cool air into the room.

Alika's head fell and remembered that he had told Rachel a lot about his cousin and had told her that he would be at the airport waiting to see when Danny would be arriving. And it had been very easy for their cousins to find out what they were hiding.

However Danny couldn't care, he had missed his cousins. They were as thick as thieves growing up, Alika and Tommy were the largest out of the five of them and at times they had to be. Mainly because of Danny and Alex, Alex was only a distant cousin and like Danny didn't look very Hawaiian. Because of this, Danny and Alex had been targets for some of the local Hawaiian boys that they ran into on the beach when surfing. Alex might have been a distant cousin however in the tribe, blood was blood. But with Danny, being the grandson of Haulani the boys soon learned that Danny was not a target. Tommy saw to that. However the problem with Tommy was that he had a temper at times and if family were involved he couldn't control his temper and normally lashed out. Luckily Danny was normally there when it happened and was able to talk him out of it, however when he left Alika had to fill that place but he never had the same luck as Danny.

For the next ten minutes, the seven people in the room spoke about what they had done with their lives, mainly set during surfing competitions or trips. It was then that Alex looked at Danny who had remained quiet through it all. He had a question that he wanted to know, "So what was it like living with those type of people?"

The room went quiet, all but Mary looked at Danny. Mary glared at Alex, worried that maybe they had offended Danny and his family. Because it was fact that those people, however much they hated them, they were his family. "Alex, they are his family so you will not talk about them like that." Mary warned looking at very carefully at her nephew and then back to Alex. She didn't want their anger for Danny's mother's family to destroy any problems re-building their relationship with Danny.

Danny saw the look in his Aunt Mary and understood what she was doing. Like Alika, they had thought that he had been living with them for eight years. And didn't know what he went through. However he didn't know what to tell them, should he tell them the truth? If he did, they would feel more guilty about allowing him to go and live with them but on the other hand if he didn't tell them he would be lying to them.

Danny sighed and then spoke, he had to tell them the truth. "No, it's alright. I didn't live with them long, I think I spent a little less than two weeks with them before they shipped me off to a boarding school. They didn't say it in many words but they hinted that I had too much Hawaiian for their liking and thought that a boarding school would straighten me out. I only saw them when they wanted me, but when they brought dad into it, I left. Haven't seen them since." Danny said not making eye contact with any of them. He couldn't look at them however also he knew that his anger came into his voice when he spoke about them. He had tried to hid his anger not wanting to make his family fell more responsible than they needed to be. He didn't blame them.

Everyone looked shocked at Danny's statement. Alika sat in silence watching Tommy carefully hoping that his cousin wouldn't lose it like he normally did if someone did wrong be his family. Sam and Alex sat in silence looking at their hands, they had no idea what their cousin went through however he had to do it alone. Sam looked at his cousin a few times and saw that he had been hurt by this however he also saw that his cousin was tougher than he looked. Alika was right to be worried about Tommy, he saw the anger building up in his cousin's face and body. Tommy was like a volcano at times and it was only a matter of time before he blow up. He only hoped that he could calm the storm before it happened.

Mary just sat in silence looking anywhere else but Danny, she couldn't understand how those people who had acted like they cared about her nephew could treat him like that. However she was also heartbroken, she remembered that the boy she saw as Danny was long gone. He had been ripped away from his family that loved him and left with strangers to deal with the grief of losing her father.

The group sat in silences for a few moments, the first show of anger however didn't come from the cousins' even as Tommy looked like he was going to break anything that he holds. It was Haulani whose anger boiled over first. He threw his glass against the wall, it shattered on impact. No one said a word, they just sat in silences looking at Haulani. Normally Haulani was the one of the family to keep his temper in check. He was the chief of the tribe and that meant he needed to remain calm through anything. However Danny was different, the way that Danny had been taken from them had broken him. But what really rubbed salt into his wound was that those people had told his grandson that his Hawaiian blood, his blood was wrong and that they needed to remove it.

Haulani took some time to calm his temper however then he looked back at what Danny had told them. Then a smile appeared on his face. His eyes connected with Danny's who noticed the smile. "They don't know you are here at all, do they?" He said trying his best to control his temper. Danny laughed, Haulani hadn't heard that for a long time, not since his father had died and Haulani saw that. Maybe Danny had healed a little being away from the island however he could have been around family that cared for him.

Danny then spoke, "Don't think they wanted me to ever come back. But I don't really care about what they feel now. I had been working but then I saw that there was a transfer available in Hawaii and took no time in taking it. Not that I didn't like being a cop in Norfolk but didn't feel like home." Danny said with a shrug and a small smiled. "I also knew that it would really annoy them if they ever found out." He added looking at Haulani, who had been listening to what Danny had said. But the one part that surprised him was the part that Danny had said that he was a police officer.

"You're a police officer?" Haulani asked looking at Danny who nodded at the question. "Just like your father." He muttered, however Danny heard it. He looked up and nodded. Haulani was suddenly more proud of his grandson. He had followed his father's footsteps, however he also knew that would be hard to try to work in the same area that his father did. But also to try to live up to his father's memory.

Sam laughter brought everyone in the room to look at him, Sam smiled and looked at his cousin warm hearted and spoke, "I remember Duke telling us that we were getting a mainland cop that was transferring, but he didn't tell us that infact our mainland cop was an islander?" At Sam's words Alika spoke. In a way defending Duke.

"He didn't know it was Danny, he asked but I was told to keep it quiet." Alika explained, to which Sam nodded understanding why Alika and the others wanted to keep Danny's arrival a secret. Sam then turned and smiled at Danny who looked a little confused. "Looks like we will be working together."

Danny laughed at this, not believing that the fact that his cousin was also a cop. He had remembered Sam say that he wanted to make a difference however he never put it together that his cousin had joined the police force. To be clear, he didn't think he would either.

Soon the five cousins were left to talk about their lives. Danny learned that Alex had married his girlfriend at the time of him leaving, and that they were expecting their first child very soon. Also he learned that his cousin had trained as a paramedic. Alex had always had a kind nature about him. Sam had also married, and being a cop his wife Susan understood the risks. They had already two children together, Hadley and Rose. Hadley was the older of the two and from what Sam told him he was a little version of Sam when he was younger. Rose was only still a baby however Sam told Danny that he needed to come to and meet his family right after their first shift.

Danny quickly promised that, he needed to reconnect with this family. Tommy told him that he owned his own gym in Honolulu and that he was training a few fighters. He also was honest that he had a small drinking problem when things got on top of him. However it was back in hand thanks to the family. They talked for hours together and laughed at funny moments of each other's lives. Danny also told them about his life, time in the coast guard and then the police. They listened with open ears, Danny finally felt like he was home.

As night fell in, Alika and Danny both agreed that Danny needed to head home. Danny knew that he needed to get some rest for his first day. He knew that he was going to get some grief because he knew many would believe that he was from the mainland. Alika quickly collected his keys as Danny said goodbye to Tommy, Alex and Sam before heading to Mary and Haulani. He said goodbye to them but promised that he would come and see them after shift if he could.

Mary quickly ordered Danny that he would be having dinner with her, Alika and Haulani after his first shift and that she wouldn't take no for an answer. Danny knew better than to argue. Giving them both a hug he headed to the door. "Danny." Haulani said making him stop and turn to look at his grandfather. "Your father would have been proud of you." Danny couldn't speak but silently nodded before following Alika out the front door.

Danny knew that he needed to report a little early to speak to Duke however then Sam said that he would meet him there so he can talk but also so the others would soon learn that Danny wasn't a mainland.

As they walked out of the house, they both spotted the young man from before however now he didn't have his friend with him. Danny remembered that the young boy's name was Pete. Pete was stood next to Alika's car looking down at his feet.

"What do you want Pete?" Alika demanded, Danny spotted the warrior tone that Alika developed through his question. Alika had not forgiven Pete for speaking to his cousin in the way he did. It was true that Danny didn't look very Hawaiian however he did have some features of his heritage. And Alika did not take kindly to anyone taking the mick out of members of his family. But he was so much more protective over Danny, had been since they were kids. At this moment he was prepared to defend Danny by any way possible.

Pete however didn't look at Alika, he looked at Danny and then spoke, "Look I'm sorry for what I said before. Just never seen you around here before and we have been having some problems with the haoles lately and well I guess I acted without thinking." As Pete finished, Danny couldn't help but fall back on his cop training and he knew the kid was telling him the truth. Danny also knew that he would get the same reaction from others but he was glad that the kid had chosen to come back and apologize for what he said. He knew that others wouldn't.

Danny moved towards Pete, watching the kid's body language. He knew that Pete was worried about what Danny was about to say to him, but also what Alika might do. "No hard feelings." Danny said holding out his hand to Pete who looked a little shocked. But then Pete shook his hand.

"I know what this family is like, don't worry about it." Danny then saw the relief in Pete's eyes. Alika moved to the driver's side and watched as Pete smiled at Danny before speaking, "Welcome Home." Pete said as he ran off.

Alika looked at Danny, something was different about his cousin and he couldn't place it fully. However as Danny headed to the car he remembered. It was like looking back at his uncle. He remembered that his uncle was always the one to give a right talking too rather than arrest them. And Danny had that gift. As Danny opened the door he looked up and saw Alika watching him. Alike smiled and then spoke.

"Well, I am betting that the whole island will soon learn that your home." He said climbing into the car followed by Danny who was laughing. Danny knew it was true, soon the rest of his family and all his old friends would learn that he was back and would want to see him.

As they drove through the now dark streets, Danny could only think about his old life and how he was so much different from that. He knew that he had a lot of things to catch up on but he also was scared in a way. He only hoped that he fitted back in with the other officers. He was just glad that he could count on Sam to give him a hand if he needed it.

As Alika pulled off the road and came to a stop outside Danny's house. "Good night brother." Alika shouted as Danny climbed out of the car and as Alika pulled away he waved, knowing that he was home. Danny didn't bover and turn any lights on, he locked the front door and then checked the back door. Finding it locked he headed upstairs to bed. Placing his plan clothes ready to put on in the morning, he got ready for bed. Falling on the bed made his memories of the house, the island came flooding back to him.

As he turned to switch off the light he noticed a framed picture on the nightstand. A photo taken with him and his father when he had turned five. Seeing his father's face made him smile not just on the outside but on the inside. His eyes closed but his mind still remained on his father's face. His father smiling at him as he fell into the land of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haunted by the Past**

The next morning he awoke gasping for air and covered in sweat, the night had not been hot however his mind had been plagued by the nightmare. The nightmare scared him, it hadn't bothered him for over seven years. His grandparents had called for a psychologist for him but nothing helped so he soon learned to hide his feelings, at the school the other boys had started to pick up on that he wasn't sleeping. However he had soon found that showing his weakness was a bad idea, it was his problem and he needed to deal with it himself.

As he awoke from his nightmare he knew that he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, not with those memories still plaguing his mind. So he got up and changed into some sweats before heading down stairs, he needed to get out of the house for a while. He remembered that when he was younger he spent a lot of his time on the beach, it was a peaceful place. So that was where he headed.

As he opened the back door he made his way through the garden and slowly felt the sand under his bare feet. The sun still hadn't risen over the water yet however a warm glow was appearing from the horizon, it was only five forty-five in the morning but even with the warm glow it was still dark. The water remained like a black veil over the ocean, he didn't move too far away from his house but sat down in the black sand and looked out to sea.

He always knew that it was his Hawaiian blood in him that made him calm when he was around the ocean, it was somewhere he felt close to his family. Even in Norfolk he would take himself along the beach, even in the winter to try to calm his nerves and if work got the better of him to relax. His friends thought that it was to do with the sounds of the waves however it was more than that. It was the mixture of the sea, sand and the sea breathe.

It for some reason relaxed him. Deep down in his heart he knew the reason, his father and him would always come out and sit in the sand. From since he could remember his father taking him to the beach behind their house. His father would sit him on his lap and tell him the stories of their tribe. He loved to hear about then from his father, and that was something they continued even in his teenaged years. However that all ended the night his father was killed.

His father and him had been sitting on the beach when his father told him that he need to go in as he was working on an important case that mean a lot to the island. Danny told his father that he would be in soon, his father had ruffled his hair before disappearing into the house. He thought nothing of it at the beginning, his father had done that before. He took pride in his work and Danny loved that his father cared about the island.

However then he remembered that he was going to his grandparents in the morning to spend some time with them before having to return to school. As he headed towards the house he could hear his father's voice, and then a voice he knew however it wasn't a friendly conversation. His father was shouting that the other man, as he got half way through the garden something made him freeze dead in his step. A shot followed by another and then he couldn't stop himself from running into the house. His father was in trouble and his heart made him run to his father's aid.

He just made it around the wall that held the back doors to the kitchen and saw in front of him, laid on the floor just near the dining room table was his father. Blood poured from two bullet holes that bled from his father's chest. Then he saw something that destroyed him, the man he thought was his father's friend, a man who was a cop fire another bullet into his father's head.

Suddenly his heart told him to run, the man's voice growled and muttered something. He run as fast as he could to the beach and away from the house however as he got to the beach he heard shots fired at him. In that moment he didn't notice of the pain that was running from his arm. He just knew that he needed to run. Danny made it to the beach and then ran a little across the beach before heading to the road, without checking he ran straight into the road. In a moment he was lit up be the lights of a car, and then a voice calmed him which in turn allowed the pain that was blazing in his shoulder caught up with him and he fell to the ground.

He felt someone pull him up so his head was over someone's lap, it was hearing the man's voice made him open his eyes to see Chin Ho Kelly. Chin Ho was a good friend of his family, he was also a man who was trained by his father. Chin Ho kept on trying to get Danny to talk but as Chin Ho's partner called for an ambulance and Danny remembered that they didn't know.

Chin called for his partner to try to get hold of Danny's father that Danny let the tears fall from his eyes. In that moment he told Chin everything, his father's death. And then the man who had pulled the trigger. Chin couldn't believe what Danny was saying but he knew the lad wouldn't lie to him and moments later every cop on the island knew of the death of Sergeant Cadmael Williams.

Chin Ho quickly connected every officer that their killer was in fact Detective Paul Lee, a cop who his father had often worked with. Chin Ho however did not leave Danny's side, his partner took the news to the other officers and soon the Detective found himself in cuffs.

The next thing Danny knew was that he was lying in a hospital bed with Haulani and Mary with his uncle Tadaaki. Haulani however was not sat or stood next to his bed however looking out of the window, Danny moved his head and saw that his Uncle Tadaaki had been crying at one point, his eyes were red and he held his arm around his wife's shoulders. His Aunt Mary had been crying too, in fact tears had started to scar her face. Then he heard the door open to his room. In the corner of his eye he saw that it was Chin Ho, he came in and told his family something before looking at Danny.

There eyes met and the pain from his wound and the pain of losing his father came flooding back to him, it was that pain that snapped him back to the present. Danny kicked himself for allowing his mind to fall back on his father's death and the events that come because of it. He could still see his father's face as Detective Lee pulled the trigger sending a bullet into his father's head. That was the moment that he saw the most.

Danny closed his eyes and repeated to him 'No, don't go back there. Not today. Just calm down.' He knew that repeating it to himself may not work but it had done in the past. However he doubted that it would work now. The difference was that he was back home and had reminders of the event that destroyed his life everywhere.

But now he couldn't let what happened destroy this chance of coming home. He knew that the officers that didn't know who is father was to find out. He knew that he couldn't hide from that and in a way he didn't want to hide. He was proud of his father.

What he couldn't risk was anyone knowing that he was still haunted by his father's death. It had been eight years and he knew that Detective Lee was dead and Andrew Wong would spend the rest of his life in prison without parole. Luckily the Judge gave him life, however the difference between him and Lee was Wong had a longer stay booked in a prison on the mainland. Lee had no such luck and had been sent to one of the Hawaiian prisons.

The first day in, Lee had been cornered by a group of prisoners who held Sergeant Williams in a high regard as he had helped them through their time in prison, mainly by helping their families or given them advice to stop their life of crime. They luckily killed him before the guards could stop them, the only thing Danny was upset about was that the men involved were given longer sentences because of it. They had given up their lives so Lee would die. It was one thing Danny prayed for that he was mad at himself for wanting it.

But now, as he reminding himself that now he could give back to his true home, as Haulani said, just like his father. He wanted to make his father proud, and help keep his father's memory alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**First day on the job**

As the sun rose over the sea, Danny knew that he needed to get ready for work. Standing up he turned his back on the sea and headed back to the house. He knew that soon his mind would be too busy with work to think much about his past which is what he knew needed to happen as soon as he got on the street. However he knew that Sam and Duke would be checking on him more than once. Just in case.

As he changed into some trousers and a plain shirt, he tried to remember what Duke was like all those years ago. He remembered that his father cared very much for his rookies and Duke was no different. Duke had often come around to their home more than once and Danny could tell that Duke had a good heart and he saw that again at his father's funeral. Duke remained close to him, but also kept close to his wife too. Duke was also grieving, he had lost his patrol officer but also his friend.

Sam had also filled Danny in on what had been happening in the police force, also on Duke. He told Danny that Duke had been gifted with two sons, one of which went into the Navy and was deployed most of the year and his other son was in fact Alex's partner on the ambulance, he had trained as a paramedic and was pleased that he got to partner with someone he knew.

With that knowledge Danny collected his badge and placed it in his pocket and attached his weapon to his hip. In Norfolk he had learned very quickly that it was a matter of life and death at times, he had never needed kill anyone with his weapon but he had wounded before. That was to save his partner from a drug dealer during a raid on a house. However he wasn't stupid he knew that his job was a dangerous and it could end with his death but at the same time he wanted to try to help everyone he could.

Danny headed downstairs and made himself a cup of coffee and as he opened the cupboard he to get the coffee pot that Mary had mentioned she had got for him knowing that he would need it only to find the cupboard full of food. As he poured the hot liquid into his cup of coffee he thought that if his cupboards were full he knew that his Aunt wouldn't have just stopped there. He looked at the fridge and only just guessed that it was also full. Danny stirred his coffee and then opened up the fridge, he had been right. It was full of food. On a tube with a pasta bake placed inside there was a note. It read 'just in case you forget to eat like normal Mary x.'

Danny smiled, even as a child Danny would forget to eat if he was too busy. Instead he reminded himself to have that later when he got the chance and placing some cereal in a bowl he ate his breakfast in the kitchen knowing that he didn't have much time. He also left the washing up till later knowing that he would do it when he got back in from work or when he got home from visiting Sam.

Collecting his coat and bag and headed to the garage by the door next to the dining room table. He had checked that the door had been locked the night before however he didn't have to unlock the front door if he could go through that door instead. As he opened the door he saw his car, as he opened the driver side door he he placed his bag and jacket on the passenger seat before opening on the garage door. He was nervous about what the day entailed but he also was happy deep down. He was home and in a place that he knew well however he still didn't know how the others were going to feel.

Climbing into his car he slowly pulled it out and closed the garage door however he didn't pull out of the drive such yet. Everything was still in his mind and the memories and thoughts were not allowing himself to think straight. So closing his eyes and taking a breath Danny felt his mind start to become clear.

With a deep breath Danny pulled his car from the driveway and quickly drove to the Hawaiian Police Department building. He knew his way there after going after traveling to the station with his father. As he pulled up to the building it looked very much the same, as he drove his car into the car park he stopped someone who he should have guessed would be there this early. Sam was stood leaning on his car looking straight at him with a smile. Danny pulled his car up next to him and climbed out with his bag and jacket.

"Morning Danny." Sam said pushing himself off his car and waited for Danny who after locking his car door and met up with Sam.

"Nervous about today?" Sam asked as they started to walk into the station, Sam saw that Danny was looking around the station as the walked towards Captain Dan's office. Danny guessed that he would met Duke later but he knew that he needed to speak to Captain Dan. Sam had pointed out the Captain's car in the car park so he knew that the Captain was in and was expecting him.

"Maybe, but I just hope that I can get on without many questions. But I guess I have to be ready for it." Danny said as they got closer to the Captain's office. Sam knew that they had past the locker room to which Danny had pointed knowing that Sam would have gone in there but he was serious in taking Danny right to the Captain's door.

Sam nodded guessing that the topic of Danny's father must still be a topic that caused pain. Sam personally remembered a lot about his Uncle Cadmael, and he had mourned the death of a family member but with the family so close he had called him uncle since he could talk. However the difference between him and Danny was that he went through his grief with his family, Danny didn't.

"Wish I knew who will be your partner so I could tell you what they are like but I don't know." Sam said, and in his words Danny could tell that he meant the words he said. Danny patterned Sam on the shoulder and then spoke. "It's fine Sam, I rather get to know the man in person and not what other people think. It's the way I have worked since joining the force." Danny said and Sam nodded. He understood, and that only reminded him that his cousin was a man of good morals.

As they got to the corridor where Captain Dan's office and as they reached outside the door opened and a man walked out. Danny didn't know the man but Sam did. "Lieutenant Pelak, you are here early. Is there a raid being planned?" Sam asked looking at the Lieutenant who in hearing his name looked up from his file in his hand. He smiled at the sight at Sam.

"Sam, you're here a little early aren't you?" Lieutenant Pelak thought it was a little odd that Sam would be here at this time and with someone he didn't know.

"Yes I am, Lieutenant Pelak this is Danny Williams, the new officer. Danny this is Lieutenant Pelak." Sam said introducing the two how shook each other's hand. Lieutenant Pelak knew the name Williams but then he remembered Captain Dan mention that they were getting a new officer from the mainland however there was something about Williams that made him think that there was more to the story and why Sam would be here early because of a new officer.

However before he could say anything a voice from within the office caught their attention. "Officer Williams, I am glad you're early." Captain Dan appeared in the doorway and shook Danny's hand. "Come on in so I can explain things to you." Danny bid both Sam and Lieutenant Pelak a goodbye before moving into Captain Dan's office.

Inside Danny saw the collection of bravery awards mixed with some personally images. Danny moved to the seat in front of Captain Dan's desk and took a seat when Captain Dan motioned him too. Danny quickly placed the files that he needed to hand to either Captain Dan or Duke before taking the seat. Dan nodded and then opened it and read what had been written on the pages before looking up at Danny.

"So Officer Williams, I took the time to read your file and also spoke to Captain Quinn from Norfolk who in my personal opinion didn't want you to leave them." Dan looked at Danny who smiled at his old Captain's words. Quinn hadn't been happy that he was losing Danny to the island police. "He also told me that you are an officer that looks at the details of any case you are involved with. Also I read that you have excellent training from both your police experience and your coast guard days. Can you please explain them to me in a little more detail please as Captain Quinn only mentioned them a little during our conversation."

Danny smiled and knew that Captain Quinn had only done that on purpose, Quinn had a habit of not selling his men that he wanted to keep in the same way that he did the men that he saw no great skills. "Well, I studied psychology before moving on to Police Science. Then joined the coast guard in my last year and was trained in document analysis and drug searching. I worked on some international cases with the police and other services before I joined the police force where I was I was trained as a bomb tec and a marksman." As Danny finished his report Dan couldn't believe his luck.

Williams was the prefect officer, he was trained in multiple fields and he could tell that Danny was going to be used on a number of different cases within the police department and he would be happy to lent him out but only if he was given back. However the one thing that he wanted to know was why was the name Williams playing on his mind and the feeling that he knew it. "One more question William, why the island? I know you were born here but why come back?"

Danny guessed that he would be asked this question a lot and in a way he had already prepared himself as much as he could. Taking a breath he began, "My father was an sergeant here and was killed when I was fifteen. I had to move away but the island has always been my home. When I saw the job here I knew that I wanted to come home and this job gave me the chance to do that."

Captain Dan lent back in his chair as Danny spoke, with the news of that Danny's father had been a police officer and had been killed made the pieces in his mind come together. He knew who his new officer was. "You're Cadmael's son?" Dan asked looking stunned at the fact that his officer was related to the great Sergeant Williams. Danny nodded but didn't speak, he was a little shocked that Captain Dan knew his father when he couldn't remember meeting Dan before today.

Dan smiled sadly and then spoke again, "I knew your father, I was only a patrol office and mainly worked on the other side of the island but we meet in some cases that he worked. I was sorry to hear what happened to him." Danny nodded at that statement also, Dan's comment had cleared in his mind how his new Captain knew his father.

"I cannot promise that the others wouldn't find out what happened to your father however if you have any problems you need to know that you can come to me. Understand?" Dan added looking at Danny. He knew that some of the officers would have heard of Sergeant Williams and he needed to make sure that Danny knew that he could come to him if he needed anything.

"Yes sir. I know and thank you." Danny said. Dan nodded but then before he could speak they both heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Dan said and smiled as the person entered the room. Danny didn't turn but instead Dan spoke. "This is your new Sergeant, Sergeant Duke Lukela. Duke this is Officer Dan Williams."

Danny turned in his seat to see Duke stood there in shock. "Hi Duke." Danny said standing up. Duke quickly got over his shock and pulled Danny into a hug, as he pulled away his smiled faded as he remembered something. "Aloha Danny...you are here? … Alika lied to me."

Danny smiled at how confused Duke was and how his cousin soon got the blame for that confusion. "In Alika's defence Haulani did give the order that no one out of the family could know. Sam, Alex and Tommy didn't know since yesterday evening."

Dan sat in his chair watching the stunned look on Duke's face. It was a little entertaining for him to see his Sergeant look so stunned. "Well then… you need to get your uniform on. Unless you need him sir I will take him to the locker room and show him around." Dan looked between Duke and Danny and knew that he didn't need to worry about his new officer. He nodded and soon Danny and Duke left the officer without a word.

In the hall, Duke couldn't believe it. The young man that he knew was now a police officer.

"When did you get here?" Duke said looking at Danny as they headed towards the locker room.

"Yesterday, I had a court case to appear at on a drugs case in Norfolk. Alika somehow found out that I was coming from the estate office and told Haulani. They thought it might be easier for me if no one else knew I would be here." Danny explained. Duke nodded and smiled at him. Danny looked confused at Duke who clearly saw it.

"It is nice to see that what happened to Cadmael... your father didn't stop you from joining the police force."

Duke said carefully watching Danny as the got to the locker room to find Sam sat asleep on the bench. Danny smiled at the sight of his cousin and then turned to Duke. "I guess it was because of my dad that I joined. The coast guard was good experience but I guess my heart was set in the police force. I guess I remembered talking to you about it when my dad got forgot something from the house and it just stuck."

Duke was shocked, Danny had remembered their conversations that they had together, it was true Sergeant Williams often forgot something and that made them return to the house. Sometimes when his training officer was busy looking for whatever it was Duke often sat with Danny. The kid listened to everything that Duke said and often asked questions. Duke remembered that Danny was a smart kid for his age and often corrected him on anything that he got wrong. Duke would tell Cadmael that his son would make a great teacher if he went that way but he guessed that Danny would join his father in the police office however after what happened to Cadmael and the way that he had been taken to the mainland he could only guess that the man he knew was gone.

Duke pointed to a locker and mentioned that he would personally drop off the other uniforms to him later or put them in his locker before being called away. However he was a little happier that Danny was again living in his father's old house but in the same way he was a little worried. There was a lot of memories in that house for Danny and a lot of painful ones too.

As Duke left Danny opened his locker to see that three pairs of uniform were there, he thought about waking Sam up however his cousin looked too peaceful so chose to get changed quickly. As he put on his uniform he felt like he was finally home. However as he glanced at his watch he thought he better wake Sam. As he turned however another officer had already entered the room and looking confused at Sam asleep on the bench he headed to his locker. The officer was Hawiian with tanned skin and his black hair cut short and close to his head. It looked military however he could tell that the man spent no time in the military. He was a straight cop, and that was clear. As he opened his locker Danny saw as he pulled open a bottle of water and then smiling evilly at Danny he poured the liquid on top of Sam's face.

Sam shot up coughing and Danny couldn't help but join in with the other officer in laughing. Sam shook the water off his head and then glared at the officer who was heading back to his locker. "Obasi, that is not nice. I was asleep." Sam said still looking at the officer.

Obasi just smiled as he pulled off his t-shirt and started to get changed. Sam then turned to Danny "And you. What happened to protecting family?" Danny smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Sam muttered something before turning to his own locker and started to get changed.

"Obasi Mattison." Obasi said holding out his hand to Danny. Danny took it without a second thought, "Dan Williams." Obasi nodded and then pointed to Sam, "You're related to Sam?" Danny nodded however said nothing more on the topic. But he didn't have a chance if he wanted too. In that moment a shout came from the door to the locker room, Danny turned and was shocked to who he saw in the doorway.

There stood Lew Morgan, an old school friend who he use to spend most of his school day with. Lew almost ran from the door dropping his bag on the bench before pulling Danny into a hug before pulling back and looking at Danny. "God, you look just like your dad in that. When did you get back?" Sam quickly turned and looked at Danny hoping that Lew's words hadn't brought back any memories that would hurt his cousin. If he did Lew would have to deal with him.

However Danny just smiled and then spoke to Lew. "Aloha to you too Lew. I got back yesterday and before you ask, the family wanted to keep it quiet." Lew just shook his head and then moved back to collect his bag. "I hope I get partnered with you. We need to catch up…" However before he could finish Sam jumped in as more officers arrived in the locker room.

"If you get partnered with him, you wouldn't get any work done." As Sam finished Duke walked in, nearly all the officers had gotten changed watching as the conversation between Lew and the new officer with Sam jumping in.

However as Duke came in they all paid attention, "Ok, same as normal pairing expect Officer Mattison I am going to pair you up with Officer Williams. Officer Williams is our new officer from the mainland however was born and grow up here. So let's get one thing straight he is no halole. Stay safe out there ok." Duke said and then dismissed the officers.

Obasi headed over to Danny, "Let's hit the streets partner." Danny nodded and smiled as the headed out. It felt a little weird walking to the police car in the same uniform as his father. He held his hat firmly in his hand as he headed into the car park.

"Danny!" Obasi and Danny both stopped and turned to see Sam running towards them. "Susan wants to met you night so after shift you are coming for dinner. I want you to meet the two little horrors but don't tell Susan I said that." Sam said with a small smile but at the last bit he turned serious. Danny laughed. "Sure as long as I don't get attacked by them I will be there." And with that they turned and headed to their cars.

As Obasi and Danny climbed into their car they pulled out of the station before Sam and his partner and headed out. At first Obasi didn't say anything to Danny about what had happened in the locker room but also what Duke had also said. As they headed along the beachfront Obasi spoke first, "So Danny why the mainland?" Danny knew that question would come up. With that Duke, Lew and Sam said he suspected that his partner would want to know somethings about him.

"It wasn't by choice. But I went to college there and then joined the police before coming home." Obasi spotted that his new partner didn't like talking about why he left and he wasn't going to push him. He had secrets that he didn't like to speak about and he guessed that his new partner had the same thing.

Danny was looking out the window and then he spotted someone that he knew, "Pull over here." Danny said and Obasi did it without a second thought. Danny climbed out and placed his hat on his head and started to walk up to a old man who was sat on the wall. Obasi soon followed him and seeing the man he knew who it was. The man was in his sixties with white hair that fell to his shoulders but was tied back from his tanned hawaiian skin. He was thin but his grey baggy clothes hide his size from view unless they got close.

"Bobby, hadn't seen you for a while." Obasi said making the man look up at the two officers, Danny checked the road, Bobby couldn't see Danny's face but he turned to look at Obasi. "I have been good Officer...I have done nothing wrong...I know nothing..." However in that moment Danny turned to look at Bobby.

Obasi saw the shock look on Bobby's face and turned to look at Danny. He didn't know what was going on but he guessed that Bobby knew Danny.

"My god, you look just like...just like… Danny?" Bobby was able to splutter out. Danny nodded and Obasi saw a tear fall from Bobby's eyes. "You look like your father Danny. Very much like him." Danny smiled and then took a step forward and looked straight at Bobby.

"Bobby, I am guessing that you are still hooked on the stuff but I also know that my father said that you were always honest with him when he came to you for help. Can you be honest to me too?" Danny said knowing that Bobby honoured his father and when he was killed Bobby had gone off in the deep end.

Obasi looked confused at the conversation between the two people, he also had no idea what Danny meant that Bobby helped the police. Bobby had never been straight with them, only Duke could talk any sense to him. Bobby sat back down on the wall and quickly looked around him, before speaking. "Derek Smith has a shipment of heroin being brought in by boat this afternoon. Using a fishing boat that he owns, also rumour is he is bring some fire power in too. That is all I know Danny, I would tell you if I did, you know that?"

Obasi stood a little shocked, Bobby had given them information on the Smith gang. So far Lieutenant Pelak hadn't gotten any information about how the drugs were getting on the island. And now because of Danny they had the information they needed.

"Thanks Bobby. Here…" Danny said handing over twenty dollars. "...go and get yourself a warm breakfast and no more of the drugs." Bobby saw the stern look that Danny sent him and he smiled. "You even act like your old man. He would be proud of you." He said poking Danny's chest before heading off.

Danny smiled and headed back to the car followed by Obasi who still was a little confused. As they sat in the car Danny asked, "Who is Derek Smith?" Obasi turned in his seat and then spoke. "A drugs gang that Lieutenant Pelak has been working for months to catch. But why would Bobby give you that information so easily? He never speaks to us. Why you?"

Danny sighed and knew that his partner would soon find out so it was better coming from him. "My dad was on the force. He was a sergeant, he started to investigate a man named Andrew Wong. However Wong had a cop on his payroll, a Detective Paul Lee who was ordered to get rid of my father. He shot my father in front of me…" At these words Obasi gasped, he couldn't believe what his partner had gone through when he was young. To watch his father killed in front of him but have left a mark. "...I was able to get away but Lee hit me in the shoulder. I was able to find a passing patrol car but by the time officer got to my home it was too late. Lee had shot my father in the head. I was the only witness and because of me Lee got life and so did Andrew Wong. The detective who killed my father had been his friend at one point. Lee was killed in prison by a group of men who liked my father who had helped them. Wong got life in a mainland prison. You see Bobby gave my father the tip that someone inside HPD was on Wong's payroll so my father kept his evidence secret. And in the event of his death, Duke was sent the evidence to put Wong away. In the end my father gave his life to put Wong away, he didn't need to kill him."

Obasi sat in shock but in the end he was able to speak, "Bobby was your father's informate?" Danny nodded and then Obasi thought back to what Duke had said and how he looked at Danny during the meeting. He could tell that the sergeant held Danny in the highest regards.

But then he remembered something his father told him, yes his father had been in prison but he remembered that his father's sentence had been increased because he was involved in a fight. Then he remembered what his mother had told him. 'Your father did it for Sergeant Williams. He tried to help your father and was killed because of his love of the island.'

"You're father was Sergeant Williams?" Obasi asked and for the first time he felt the same pain that his partner felt. Danny nodded and quickly wiped the tear that had fallen when he was telling his story. "You know my father was arrested by your father for selling stolen goods but my dad said that Sergeant Williams was the only police officer he ever liked. His sentence was also extended because he helped kill that detective."

Danny turned shocked at Obasi who nodded, "He stopped the guards from getting in to stop the others. Said that he didn't deserve to live after what he did. Two months extra and he was out. Told me stories about Sergeant Williams and in the end it made me become a cop."

Danny smiled and Obasi joined in, "Guess we are going to be good partners then." Obasi said causing Danny to laugh, "and friends." Danny added. Obasi nodded and then pulled away. Danny saw that they were heading back to the police station, he looked confused at Obasi who spoke. "Lieutenant Pelak has been trying to get Smith for months. You have just handed him the cuffs on a gold plate, we need to report this."

Danny nodded and then allowed himself to relax a little, he knew that he was going to get on with his new partner. More easilier than he thought he was going too. Also he knew that he had also earned someone who he trusted without thinking. He had told Obasi about his father without a second thought. But it seem that his father was still help him from the grave. Obasi and Danny both were connected because of Danny's father. As Obasi and Danny pulled into the station they made their way to find Lieutenant Pelak, they found him in Duke's office speaking about Derek Smith and the small case that they had on Smith and his gang.

Duke looked up as Obasi and Danny entered the room. "Danny, Obasi what can I do for you?" Duke asked not looking at Pelak who had turned in his seat to look at the two officers. He knew Obasi from a few cases but Danny he had only met this morning with Sam. However he could tell that the their new officer held some experience in his job.

"Danny just got a lead on Derek Smith, Duke." Obasi said causing both Duke and a surprised Pelak to look at Danny. Danny sent a glared look at his partner for dropping him in it. But he guessed that he should have suspected that Obasi would make sure that Danny gave his report as it was him who Bobby told about the information that he had.

"What do you know Danny?" Duke had asked leaning forward on his desk and motioned the two officers to take the other two seats in the room, Danny took the seat feeling like he had been sent to the headteacher's office. However it wasn't someone he feared, it was Duke. His friend and boss.

"Do you remember Bobby Duke?" Danny asked, knowing that he would need to explain where he got the information from. Duke nodded and remembered that Bobby was one of Cadmael's trusted informates, but after his death Bobby had become not very helpful to them. Duke personally knew that Bobby only helped Cadmael because he had saved his life.

"A piece of advice, Danny. Bobby is not a good informate and whatever he told you isn't worth anything." Pelak said looking at Danny feeling sorry for the officer.

"Not to Danny." Duke said making both Pelak and Obasi look at him. "Go ahead Danny. What did Bobby tell you?" Duke seem to be ignoring Pelak's questionable look that the lieutenant was sending his way. Duke also knew that Pelak had no idea who Danny's father was as he hadn't been on the island. He also haven't seen the good Bobby had done for the island when he did talk to the police.

"He said that Smith is bring in heroin and possibly weapons be a fishing boat that he owns this afternoon. But knowing the ways that drug smugglers work in hiding their drugs it is going to be hard in finding them if they have hidden them well." After Danny reported what Bobby had told him Pelak couldn't believe it. In that moment he picked up Duke's phone and called someone.

"Lieutenant Ron please…" Pelak said and waited for the call to be sent through. "...Ron, it's Pelak. Is any of Derek Smith's fishing boats due in this afternoon?" Whatever Ron said Pelak was pleased. He turned and looked at Danny, with a surprised look on his face. Before thanking Ron and placing the phone back down.

"Lieutenant Ron from the Harbour Commissioner's officer told me that one of Smith's boats is due back this afternoon and that the boat only sent out a few miles. I want both of you on that raid when it comes in." Pelak said looking at Danny and Obasi who both turned to look at Duke who nodded. "Danny your experience with the coast guard will help find these drugs. I take it you have raided ships before?" Duke asked.

Pelak however cut in before Danny could answer Duke's question, "You have experience with the international drug smuggling world?"

When Danny nodded Pelak turned and looked at Duke, who shrugged his shoulders with a small smile. Duke was guessing that he wasn't get told off by Pelak only because Danny and Obasi were in the room. "I did a couple of years in the coast guard, five raid we did took around about $5 million dollars of drugs off the streets before they could enter the states from China."

Obasi smiled at his partner, he could tell that he was going to learn more from his partner then Danny would learn from him. Duke also smiled. "Ok, Danny you and Obasi I want both of you to go and change into some civilian clothing. If you are helping with the raid I want you there close to where the boat will dock. Duke we will need to also borrow a few more officers to take the men away when we search it." Pelak said still shaking off the shock that their new officer had more experience than him in dealing with the international drug smuggling ring.

At take Danny and Obasi headed out to get out of their uniforms, Pelak then headed to speak to Captain Dan followed by Duke. Pelak had a feeling that Duke wasn't the only one that knew more about their new officer and he wasn't that happy about them keeping any information back from him. But more importantly since he dealt with mainly drug cases he was a little annoyed that an officer had been hired who had experience with drug smuggling, he also thought about what else could the young officer be hiding.

Pelak knocked once on Captain Dan's door and waited for a response. After hearing a 'come in' from the Captain both Pelak and Duke entered the office, they fain head down in the pile of paperwork he was working on. One bad part of being Captain meant a lot of paperwork to make sure things flowed smoothly. "Sir we have a new development with Smith. We have some information that he is going to be bring in a shipment of heroin and possible weapons into Hawaii be boat this afternoon."

That made Captain Dan look quickly up from his work, they had been after Smith for years. And now his lieutenant had come in and told him that they could get Smith this afternoon. Dan motioned them to take a seat. Smith had been a pain in their side for months, anyone who spoke to the police and agreed to speak up in court ended up dead.

"Tell me what you have?" Dan said, he needed to know what to put in the warrant. He needed to call a Judge to get the warrant to search the boat. But he needed to make sure they had enough evidence to go against Smith without losing anything that could let Smith out.

"The new officer got some information about a shipment of drugs and weapons that Smith is bring in. I also called Ron at the Harbour Commissioner's officer and found out that Smith's boat is out and comes in at three this afternoon." Pelak explained and Captain Dan leant back in his chair. He had to admit that he was a little surprised that Williams had only spent a few hours on the force and had already shown that he was an officer of great skills.

"How did Williams get this information?" Dan asked a little more than interested about his new officer, he had been glad that he had hired Williams but there was something in him that Dan had seen before. In his father, he only hoped that Williams wouldn't think that he needed to be too much like his father to get the job done.

Pelak looked at Duke, he also wanted to know why Bobby would speak to Williams who had only been on the force a matter of hours and had already got something they can use.

"Danny, ran into Bobby." Duke started to explain.

"Bobby, Bobby the sixty year old drug user that we mainly deal with when he steals things or gets drunked?" Captain Dan asked to which Duke nodded and then explained.

"Bobby use to be an informant for Cadmael, Danny's father. He must have noticed how similar Danny looks like his father and made the connection. So Danny asked him if he knew anything and he came through. Bobby never lied to Cadmael and wouldn't lie to his son either."

Dan remembered the way that Cadmael only kept trustworthy informates under his belt. If Bobby was one of Cadmael's informates than he trusted him. So he needed to trust the information that he gave Williams. And with the idea of being able to get Smith with the drugs that they knew he was smuggling into the country was too overwhelming. They had to go for it.

"Ok, set the raid up. But I want to make sure we have everything covered in the warrants. I do not want Smith to get away with this on a small thing that we get wrong. I want Smith this time." And with Captain Dan's final statement, Duke and Pelak quickly headed to visit Walter Stewart the Attorney General to get their warrants. For not just Smith's arrest but also to search the boat and the crew. But also for Smith's home and business places, they weren't leaving any room for error on the raid.

Danny and Obasi headed towards the locker room to get changed, Obasi was still a little shocked about who his new partner was. However he had started to like Danny for who he was more than the man he had met this morning. In the beginning he thought that he would be paired with someone who knew very little of the island and would be more interested in the girls than any work. However he was met with a man who was from the island, had connections and was the son of a man who was classed as a great cop who had died for the island. This was more than Obasi thought he would be dealing with, but it also calmed him a little as he knew that if it came to it Danny wouldn't let him down in the face of danger.

He also knew that if Danny's information came up a collar, the higher ups would want Danny off the streets and quickly move him up to a detective level. He wasn't a rookie in the police force. He had a few years under his belt along with some cases in the coast guard. Obasi could see that soon they would want Danny out of uniform and into a detective role as soon as possible if they got Smith.

He would hate to lose a good partner again however he could tell that Danny was smarter than he first thought and he man would help change Hawaii. He even thought a little about how this move could help him get involved with the famous State Police. Steve McGarrett was a man who could see talent in the youngest of officers. It was that way that he had picked his own team. Chin Ho and Kono had been great cops and after joining 5.O they had solved some of the most serious crimes the island had faced. Obasi thought that maybe Danny would fit in with that style of policing however McGarrett got to pick his people. And from what he had headed, McGarrett's second Detective Gordon Wales was soon to be retiring which meant there would be a place opening up in the 5.O task force.

As Obasi and Danny changed into their civilian clothes Obasi turned to face Danny as he tied his boot laces. "You ready for this?" Obasi asked looking at Danny as he checked his weapon before placing it on his hip. He looked up and smiled a little at his partner. He knew that Obasi was checking on him but also could tell that Obasi wanted to know more about him but personally Danny knew that he wasn't ready to let someone in that close yet. He had only known Obasi for a few hours, however he could tell that Obasi was a good cop.

"This isn't my first raid, but yer I am ready." Danny said placing his weapon away and picking up his jacket. And putting it on and making sure that his weapon was hidden. However before Obasi could not say anything as they were joined by an officer who was covered in mud. Danny hadn't met this officer however Obasi was soon was laughing at the state of the officer in front of them. The officer quickly pulled off his belt before opening a locker before turning to face Obasi.

"Leave me alone Bruddah. Believe me the next time I see Luke Thomson I might just kill him." The officer said pulling off his dirty shirt before throwing it in the bottom of his locker. Danny looked at Obasi who was still laughing.

"What did Luke do now Ben? Throwing rocks at the police again or taking you for a little mud slide?" Obasi asked still laughing. Ben turned and looked a little annoyed at Obasi's comment. However then Ben spoke again, "Obasi, next time we get a call from that little brats house you can go." Ben said as he took off his undershirt which was also covered in mud too.

Obasi soon remembered that Ben didn't know Danny at all. A quick look at Danny as Ben placed a new and clean t-shirt on noticed Danny for the first time. Danny was at this point closing his locker. "Ben Kokua this is Danny Williams. Danny this is Ben." At this Ben held out his hand and Danny took it and shook it. "So what are you two dealing with?" Ben asked noticing that the two officers were in plain clothes.

However before anyone could talk, Duke walked into the room. "Kokua, I need you in plain clothes for now. You and Miller are will join Danny and Obasi on the raid Lieutenant Pelak is putting together. We are going after Smith." At this another officer entered the room, looking a little confused at why Duke had ordered him to follow him but hearing the end of Duke's comment he knew. They were going after Smith which meant they needed to be careful and smart.

Duke soon left the room, Miller held out his hand to Danny. "Peter Miller." Danny shook Peter's hand, "Danny Williams." Miller smiled and nodded before moving towards his locker and started to get changed. Soon all four of them were all in plain clothes and ready to go. A few seconds after Ben closed his locker after removing the mud from his face did Pelak enter the room.

"Ok Obasi, Williams you will be on the west side of the docks close to the point where Smith's boat will be. You will be waiting behind a group of crates that are there. Miller and Kokua you will be east of the the point, you will be hidden in a truck of the docks which the owner is leading us. Five other patrol cars will be there to give us back up. I will be in the truck with Miller and Kokua. Duke will be with the other patrol cars waiting at the exits of the docks. However Smith will be entering from the main gate, however we don't know where or how they are getting the drugs off the docks so Williams and Obasi you will be hidden by crates will give you coverage from the dock and the road from which Smith will be coming from however you will be able to see what is going on without being seen." At the end of this statement Pelak headed out followed by the four officers.

Obasi and Danny headed to one of the undercover cars that was held in the police station parking lot. They knew that they needed to keep a low profile which they did as the headed to the docks. They didn't talk much as they drove onto the docks through the back gate, they had clocked the two marked police cars pulling into position. To be truthful, Danny couldn't deny that he was a little nervous. This whole thing was based on information that he was given. But what put his mind at ease was the knowledge that Bobby would have never lied to his father, and he only hoped that he was honest with him.

As they pulled into the docks Obasi pulled the car into position behind the crates, however they knew that it was better to keep their car close to them incase Smith or any of his men tried to make a run for it. Danny climbed out of the car and checked that the crates were hiding their vehicle from the road and the docks. Obasi soon joined his behind one of the large crates and saw the first signs of a boat coming into the harbour. Obasi quickly pulled out the hand held radio he had in his pocket.

"Obasi to Pelak, Smith's boat is coming in now. We are in position." Obasi reported, as he lowered the radio away from his mouth Danny tapped him on his shoulder. Obasi turned to look at what Danny wanted and saw his partner pointing at the road. He heart started to race as he saw a car driving down the docks from the main gate. He couldn't see the driver clearly until it stopped right in front of them and right next to the dock. Climbing out of the car, Obasi and Danny saw a man dressed in jeans and a black shirt.

Obasi smiled, "That's Smith." Obasi said to Danny, however as he moved to get a better look he was soon pulled harshly back by Danny the moment that the ship docked. Obasi then saw what Danny has seen, Smith was looking around the docks before heading onboard the boat.

Obasi nodded a thanks before putting his radio to his mouth as Danny pulled out the camera and quickly snapped some pictures of Smith speaking to the captain of the boat. "Pelak, Smith is on board." Obasi said hoping that everyone else was ready to move in when needed. They couldn't lose Smith again.

"Wait a little longer, I want to see what happens." Pelak answered back over the radio. They all knew that they needed to caught Smith with the drugs to make it stick. Obasi nodded and then looked back at the scene in front of him. However then Danny spotted something, and quickly he clicked away on the camera as he watched as Smith pulled out of a box that was on the deck, a small white package. Danny knew that it was a pack of drugs. Obasi also saw it. Through the radio they all heard Pelak's voice. "Move in now."

At Pelak's orders police cars came from all different directions, Danny and Obasi met with the uniformed officer as they boarded the boat. Smith faced with the over twelve armed officers he quickly surrendered along with the rest of the crew.

"What do we have here Smith?" Pelak said picking up the package and cut it open. The white powder was clear to identify. "Cocaine Smith. Looks like you aren't getting away from us this time."

Smith smiled broadly, "It's not mine, must be the crews. I was giving the captain an ear full when you came. I was going to call you and report it." Smith said as the rest of the crew was taken off to the waiting police van. Danny however was looking around the boat, he had noticed something odd. "We will find the rest Smith, where is it?" Pelak demanded knowing that there must be more. There had to be.

Smith however said nothing, Pelak turned to the five officers who were stood on the boat still, "Search the boat." Pelak ordered, and the officers got to work. Ben Kokua turned to see Danny looking at the overhead cover to the bridge.

Ben looked at Obasi who was doing the same thing. Danny then headed to the cover and shone a torch along the piece of wood. Then Danny quickly looked over at Smith who was being watched by Miller. Ben and Obasi both saw what Danny saw. Smith was watching Danny and had gone deathly pale. He had found something, Danny then took hold of the end of the piece of wood and pulled the nails out of the wooden frame. Pelak turned at this and watched as Obasi helped Danny to remove the piece of wood.

They placed the wooden beam on the floor and then Danny shone the torch into the now clear blank space to see it filled with similar shape packages and a number of weapons. Danny smiled, he turned to Pelak, "This has been used before, the salt has ingrained in the nails. Looks like we have found the way the drugs have gotten through other checks."

Pelak couldn't help but be amazed at how their rookie could have spotted that. Pelak then turned to Smith who had gone pale. "Nothing else to say?" Smith didn't say a word. He couldn't. Pelak nodded to Miller who pulled Smith to his feet. "Take him away." Pelak said as he turned back to Danny who was quickly taking some snaps at the drugs and weapons before Obasi, Ben and three other officers started to pull out the drugs and place them into evidence bags. Danny was taking a number of images as they were doing this, he knew the importance of collecting evidence in a drugs case. He had been through that all before.

"Well done Williams. Good catch." Pelak said which made Danny lookup at the Lieutenant. He smiled and nodded at the comment.

"It was nothing Lieutenant." Danny responded which caused Obasi to laugh and join the pair. "How did you find it Danny? It looked normal for this type of boat." Danny smiled and looking between Obasi and Pelak he noticed that the other officers were also listening in. It was then that he looked at the wooden beam and saw that it did look like it belonged were it had been. How was he going to explain this? He had no clue so he answered them be saying simply.

"I just moved around to see if Smith reacted to anything I went and it was then that I noticed that he was watching the officers near the bridge more closely than the others. And I had seen that style of hiding place before. They replace the cover of the bridge with a shelf that can hold whatever they want." Pelak listened very closely to the young man in front of him. He was impressed, they may have never found the drugs even if they searched the whole boat over night. He had the horrible feeling that they may have never found it allowing Smith to continue with his drug dealing.

"Whatever you did, well done." Pelak said before heading to the police car which Smith had been placed. Danny took in a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. Obasi then moved over to where he was stood, Danny turned and smiled at his partner and noticed that Ben along with the two over officers were carrying the drugs and weapons over to the police cars. The shelf had been emptied.

"Time to go and write up the reports." Obasi said with a sign before turning to look at Danny. "If having you as a partner means more paperwork we might have a problem." He added with a small smile and with a patting Danny on the back he headed back towards their car. Danny laughed and with one more photograph of the shelf he handed the camera over to the uniform officers who were busy placing the evidence in the car. Pelak had motioned Danny to do this so all the evidence was together.

Danny soon found himself back with his partner and heading back to the station. They didn't really talk much as they drove but as they pulled into the police station car park, they saw Smith being pulled into the station as he kicked off at the officers. Pelak was stood be the van as the evidence was carried into the station.

Suddenly a voice came from behind them. "So is it true that my cousin got the intel to bring down Smith?" Danny turned to see Sam stood there with his partner, Danny smiled at the large grin on Sam's face. "Coop, this is my cousin Danny. Danny my partner Cooper." Cooper shook Danny's hand but then before Sam anyone could say anything a voice came from the station's doors.

"Danny, Chief wants to see you." Danny turned and was Lew stood by the door. Danny thought quickly that he hadn't done anything wrong, something that his mind did every day. Sam smiled at Obasi and seeing that his cousin hadn't moved an inch, Sam gently pushed Danny in the back making him move towards the door. "Good luck coz." He called after him.

Danny couldn't turn around, he just kept his head down as he headed towards the Chief's office. Sadly he could feel the looks he was getting from the other officers as he made his way. Had the news of the raid gotten around the whole station already?

As Danny got to the Chief's door he found it already open and two others were with the chief. One he knew was Duke but the other he didn't know. But he looked familiar. At first the three men didn't notice Danny but then the Chief looked up. "Danny, come on it." As Danny entered the room the three men stood up. "Officer Dan Williams this is Governor Jameson. Governor this is the officer who got the intelligence to help us capture Smith but also the one who found the drugs and weapons." As the Chief finished. Governor Jameson shook Danny's hand strongly and patted Danny's arm.

"You have been on the island less than two days and you have already done everyone on the island a favour. I am impressed Officer Williams. I wanted to personally thank you for your part in day. You have made everyone here very proud." As Governor Jameson finished Danny quickly said, not fully understanding why his role was so important. All he did was pass on the information and worked out where the drugs were, he thought that the forensic guys would have found it. They didn't need him.

"I didn't do anything anyone else would have done sir. I just worked with what I knew and as for the information. I only got it because the informant remembered me." He had learned from his father never to name his informants outloud. That was a clear way to get the killed.

Governor Jameson smiled, however it was Duke who spoke. "Danny, you are too much like your father. This wasn't possible without your information and your skill. Pelak tolds us where the drugs where, we wouldn't have found them easily if ever and that would mean Smith would still be on the streets. You did good Danny." At Duke's words sunk in Governor Jameson, "I am sorry but I have a meeting to attend too. I hope we meet again Officer William." Jameson said shaking Danny's hand again before nodding a goodbye to Chief Dan and Duke and leaving the office.

Chief looked at Danny, and then at Duke. "Write up your report on the raid and the information and then head home Danny. You're done for the day. We will see you tomorrow." Danny nodded and quickly left the office. The comment about his father had shaken him for some reason and he didn't know why.

Duke had mentioned his father before so why did this statement get to him. As he headed to his desk in the small conference room, normally used to brief people for a raid. And he also guessed was used during anything that needed a larger number of men. He found both Ben and Obasi sat there too. Miller was there too but stood looked like he had only just entered the room.

Obasi had looked up when Danny had entered and had smiled at his partner, "What did the chief want Danny?" Ben asked turning in his seat to look at Danny. Danny sighed and took a seat in a spare chair, before he could speak Peter handed him a report from to fill in as he had gotten one for himself. He nodded a thanks before speaking and answering Ben's question.

"He wanted me to meet the Governor. He thanked me for helping with the raid and said that in the short time I have been here I have made a real difference. Then Duke told me to write up my report and head home." Danny said. At his mention of the Governor Obasi had looked a little shocked at his partner.

"You meet the Governor? And he thanked you?" Obasi asked, still a little shocked. Danny nodded and Ben laughed. "You will make detective quicker than any of us Danny. Today was a good catch. No pun intended." Ben quickly added. However it made them all laugh, Danny then thought more closely at Ben's statement. He had meant that because of that one raid the other detectives would want him to join them? He hoped not. To be honest he liked being a uniformed officer. He saw more of his home that way.

At that all four of them got back to writing up their reports. Obasi's and Danny's were a page longer than Ben's and Peter's mainly due to them not being there when Danny had gotten the information. Luckily he knew that Bobby would never need to take the stand. He was a paid informant that meant he would never need to stand up in court. Something that Danny knew from when Bobby had dealt with his father, that Bobby would never do.

After he had checked his report twice he heard a voice he knew. He looked up to see Sam and his partner walking down the corridor. However before he could turn into the room, he was cut off by Pelak how look directly at Danny. "Thought you should know that Smith is going to make a deal, he rolls on who makes the drugs and he gets a lesser sentence. His producer is however a main man in the drug so with him off the streets we have closed down over twenty drug dealers with this one take down. Well done again. I will take your reports if your done?" At these words Danny understood a little about why the Governor was involved. This wasn't just in Hawaii but all the way to the main people who must be on a lot of watch lists.

Danny sighed the bottom of his report before handing it to Pelak. Pelak also took Obasi, Ben and Millers before headed back out to hand them to the Chief. Sam smiled and stood at the door to the room, it was then that Danny noticed that he also was in his normal clothes.

"We going Danny? Susan has called around six times today to make sure you are still coming and I am afraid to go home without you as back up. So come on cuz, let me introduce you to the terrible two." As Sam laughed he was joined by the other officers. Danny guessed that they had all meet Sam's kids and that made Danny worry.

Danny then nodded and slowly got to his feet, to be truthful he was tired and all he wanted to do was to head home. Obasi however also got to his feet, he smiled and then spoke. "I better head home too. My girl keeps yelling at me that she doesn't see me that often."

They bid their farewells to Ben and Peter who headed home in the car park, Sam handed Danny his address in case he got lost and the both pulled out of the car park at the same time. Danny right behind Sam. Danny could finally breath, he was alone. He knew not for long however he was glad of the peace. A lot had happened on his first day on the job. He had no meaning too helped to arrest a man that detectives couldn't get anything solid on and had helped close on way drugs were brought into the island. He hoped that not every day was like this.

His first day had drained him both emotionally and physically. He hadn't thought about how tracing his father's footsteps would be so painful and draining as this. He had the right mind to tell Sam that maybe he could do this another time however he didn't want his family to know that he was struggling with returning to the island. He knew that Haulani and Mary were both still blaming themselves for him having to move to the mainland.

As he pulled up to a small house right behind Sam he saw a little boy playing in the front garden with Alika. Danny smiled, the boy looked the double of Sam. As he climbed out of his car followed by Sam he saw that Mary was sat on the front step with Susan talking. Sam laughed as Hadley soon saw his father and screamed with joy and ran towards him. Sam's voice had stopped the conversation between Mary and Susan.

"You're late." Susan said getting up and hugging her husband after Hadley has lost interest with his father and went back playing with Alika. He had nodded a hello to Danny before heading back to chase Hadley around the front garden. Sam kissed his wife before turning to Danny.

"Susan this is my cousin Danny. Danny this is my beautiful wife Susan." Susan pulled Danny into a one armed hug before turning to look at them both.

"I am glad you're back home Danny. Dinner is on now, it shouldn't be long. I will get your two a beer." And with that Susan headed back into the house, Mary smiled at Danny however did not say anything and headed inside with Susan. Leaving the boys alone.

Sam called Hadley over to him after watching his son jump on top of Alika who had been taken to the floor by the boy. Danny had a feeling that Sam had been teaching his son some of his tricks. "Hadley, this is your uncle Danny from the mainland." Hadley laughed and hugged Danny's leg before running off. Sam laughed and as they sat down in front of the house Susan brought them each a bottle of beer and headed back into the house.

"So what's it like being back?" Sam asked looking between his cousin and his son who at this time was kicking a ball to Alika. Danny at first thought about what he was going to say, should he tell Sam the truth?

Danny was worried however he had to be truthful to his family, he knew that. "I never thought I would be this tired after the first day. I just hope that not every day is going to be like this because I don't think I will survive it." Danny said with a smile and then added. "I am glad I could help today however I think we will all be out of a job if it is like this every shift I have."

Sam burst out laughing and agreed, "You have a point but I bet you will make detective quicker than the rest of us if you do. I heard Pelak talking about you. Sounds like he and the Chief talked about getting you more involved in cases. So watch out." Danny nodded and laughed a little. Soon Alika joined them on the front step, looking like had run a marathon. Luckily at that moment Susan turned up at the door and handed Alika a bottle of beer and called for Hadley to come inside so he could take a bath. That left Alika, Sam and Danny on the front step.

"So how did your first shift like?" Alika asked pouring the liquid of his bottle into his mouth. However Danny didn't answer, instead Sam did.

"Well golden boy here helped get Smith for drug smuggling, drug dealing and gun running all in one raid. With only the information from an informate that sealed Smith in jail as he made a deal so we don't have to go to court." Sam said laughing and looked at Danny with one of his evil grins. Danny laughed and then looked at Alika who looked shocked.

They remained talking until dinner was ready and then as they sat and ate they all talked about their day, Susan had cooked Lomi-lomi, a dish that Danny hadn't had since he left for the mainland. He also met Rose who was still fast asleep in her cot. It had turned seven o'clock when Danny said his goodbyes and headed home. As he got home he quickly took a shoulder and went straight to bed. He needed to sleep, he was on shift tomorrow but really he needed to try and relax more at work. He had try to control his emotions a little more. And he only hoped that he could. But for how all he cared about was switching off his mind and falling into the darkness of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Partners and Family**

As Danny arrived at the station he was so happy that he had not been plagued by his nightmares, in fact he had the most peaceful nights sleep since his father's death. Maybe feeling both emotionally and physically drained had helped him drift off to sleep. Before he could enter the station he heard someone call his name. Danny thought that he was early again which meant he would get some time alone however he was wrong. As he turned around he saw a young blonde woman running towards him, and behind her walking instead of running was Lew. The young woman pulled him into a strong hug. "I am so glad you're home." Her voice made her name come to his lips.

He hugged her back and then spoke. "It's good to see you too Marjorie." Danny said pulling back and looking at his old school friend. At this point Lew had caught up with them, he quickly placed his hand around Marjorie's waist. "I told you that he would be back." Lew said looking at Danny with a grin and looking down at Marjorie as he spoke. Marjorie laughed and kept her hand on Danny's, "I know but I didn't think you would come back as a cop. How have you been?" She asked. It was then that Danny saw the wedding ring on Marjorie's hand. He knew that the two would marry, she had fallen for Lew a long time before he left. And he could see it.

"I am good, mahola. And congratulation." Danny said pointing at the wedding band on her finger. "I knew that would happen." And laughed. Lew and Marjorie both smiled, they remembered very quickly that Danny was one of the few people who could tell something about someone without speaking a word to them. They had thought it must have something to do with who Danny's father was.

"Well we better get ready for our shift. See you later love." Lew said kissing Marjorie. She kissed back, Danny could see that they both still loved each other. "Ok. I expect to see you round our for dinner one day Danny and I want it to be sooner rather than later." Marjorie said kissing Danny on the cheek before bidding them both a goodbye before heading off.

Lew joined Danny as they walked towards the station. "You know as soon as I told her that you were back she had been bugging me to get you to come over for a catch up. You need to come Danny." Lew said as they entered the station. Their was a lot of people getting locked up, Danny could smell the beer on most of the people. And most of them couldn't stand on their own.

However then someone caught his eye, it wasn't a face but a build that looked familiar. Two officers were holding the man up straight clearly he drank too much. The Sergeant at the desk was sat watching as the officers found it difficult to hold the man up. "Christ Tommy why do you get in this state this time?" The sergeant asked. The name made Danny stop in his tracks and Lew nearly walked right into him.

"Tommy?" Danny said moving towards the drunk man, who turned at the sound of his name. Danny saw the black eye that his cousin was sporting and be his eyes how drunk he was. He hadn't seen his cousin this drunk however from the comment that he had made the day he had arrived made Danny believe that this wasn't new.

"Aloha... Danny... I didn't hit anyone… I swear…" However Tommy could hardly talk. Danny looked at one of the officers who was holding his cousin and asked him something that he wanted to know with the name on his uniform. "What did he do Tuck?" The officer named Tuck spoke but before he did he looked at Lew who nodded telling him to talk.

"Caught him in a fight, he was trying to break it up be the look of it however he was too drunk and Tommy has a habit of kicking off. It's just safer to bring him in then leave him to start a fight with someone." Danny nodded, he knew his cousin had a short temper. He sighed and looked at Tommy who was know leaning against the counter.

"Sam and Alika are going to kill you when they find out." Danny said to him, however then a voice made them both jump. "I am going to kill who?" Danny turned to see that Sam had walked into the station, at the sound of Sam's voice Tommy had lifted his head off the counter and looked at his cousin. Danny almost laughed, it looked like his cousin had gotten Haulani's deadly stare down. However as soon as Sam moved towards Tommy Danny saw the anger and quickly stopped him in his tracks.

"What did you do this time?" Sam growled, Tuck soon placed himself ready to stop Sam if he had gotten past Danny that he guessed was a officer. He hadn't met the man before but be the way Lew and Sam were acting he guessed that he knew both of them. And Tommy.

"He got drunk. Got into a fight which he tried to break up and that's it. He is here for his own safety." Tuck said hoping to calm Sam down. Danny however could see the anger still in Sam's eyes and did not release his grip on his cousin.

"Sarg is there any chance that someone could pick Tommy up?" Lew asked the desk sergeant. Hoping to keep the peace between the three cousins. He also knew that Tommy would react his anything happened to Danny. He remembered very clearly what happened when Danny had gotten a black eye on the beach one day. Luckily Danny had talked Tommy down from killing the boy that had done it.

The Sergeant who had also saw the tension in the room nodded but before he could speak a voice appeared from behind them all. "Danny call Alika to come and pick Tommy up. I think that might be the safety chose at the moment." Duke had appeared at the door. "Sam come with me a moment." He then said before moving towards his office, followed by Sam.

Danny turned and saw that the sergeant who must have known who he was had placed the phone in front of him. He nodded a thanks and quickly informed Alika about what had happened and that he needed to come and pick Tommy up. Lew stayed with Danny, shift didn't start for another half an hour so they could waste a bit of time.

Danny as he placed the phone down informed the sergeant that Alika was on his way and would be here in around five minutes. The sergeant smiled and looked at Danny. "Well that will free up one of our cells for a few hours. Cadmael would have done the same." Danny looked at the sergeant in shock, so did Lew. "Yer, I worked with your father and he would give anyone the benefit of the doubt." But before Danny could say anything another prisoner was taken to the counter and Tuck and the other officer moved Tommy over to a seat close to the door.

"Tuck and this is my partner John Onoe." Tuck introduced and Danny shook both of their hands. "Dan Williams." Danny said and the Lew pulled his arm reminding him that they better head to the locker room and get changed. Bidding goodbye to the two officers they headed to the locker room. Obasi was already there talking to Ben. As they entered they looked over and smiled at him, Danny smiled and just headed to his locker to get changed when he noticed that Sam hadn't come into the locker room which meant he was still with Duke. He only hoped Duke wasn't telling Sam off too badly, Sam was sometimes hot headed like they all were.

As he got changed into his uniform, Obasi turned to face him. "Lets not get any more tips on drug bursts please. My hand is still killing me from all that paperwork he had to do." He said with a smile, Danny laughed. Sadly now most police work was fitted around filling in paperwork which at times can be a pain.

"I will try my best." Danny said as he started to button up his shirt, however before Obasi could say anything, Duke walked into the room with Sam. He didn't make eye contact with Danny as he headed towards his locker. As he opened his locker Duke spoke to his men, "Ok guys same as yesterday. Also as many of you know Derek Smith was arrested yesterday and as he took a deal we are not needed in court. But we all know that just because we take down one drug dealer doesn't mean we have stopped the problem. So keep an eye on the drug areas incase someone has tried to take over Smith's business. Good luck out there." Duke finished and the officers started to file out of the locker. Ben headed out to find his partner leaving Sam, Danny and Obasi alone in the locker room. Sam was still getting changed with his back to the others. Obasi could tell that something had happened between the two cousins but thought better off than leaving the two alone together.

As Danny had nearly finished changing he would see if Sam wanted to speak to Danny as they left. Obasi watched as Danny closed his locker and as he picked up his hat he found Sam had already placed his hand over it stopping it. "I am sorry about kicking off bruddah. It's just Tommy's drinking can get worse before it gets better." Danny understood, and nodded but didn't say anything. He didn't need too. Sam patted Danny's shoulder before heading out to find his partner.

Obasi looked at Danny who's eyes had followed Sam out of the locker room. "You ready partner?" Obasi asked looking at his partner who sighed and then nodded. As he picked up his hat he headed out of the room and headed to the car park. Obasi noticed something off about Danny however didn't say anything. He didn't have too. As they got close to their patrol car they both heard a shout, as they looked up Danny saw Alika heading towards them. To Obasi who had never meet Alika before was meet with a tall well built Hawaiian who looked like he could easily take him and Danny down if he wanted too. However he soon saw that this man was no threat as Alika pulled Danny into a one armed hug muttering something in his ear.

"Alika is this my partner Obasi, Obasi this is my cousin Alika." Danny said pointing between his partner and his cousin. Obasi smiled and nodded, but then his mind patched the name, he knew it. Alika was the next in line to run one of the most powerful tribes on the main island. However now his brain was working over time and then he almost went into shock. If Alika was the grandson of Haulani which meant he was the heir to the chief hood. He knew that Sam was related to Alika like Tommy but they were not closely related. And as he knew that Cadmael was Danny's father...it was then that he worked it out. Cadmael was the youngest son of Haulani which made Danny the second heir to the tribe. That made him some kind of royalty to the tribe. Obasi however didn't say anything about it. He was just a little shocked that his partner was in fact classed as royalty on the island with the tribe.

Alika turned to Danny after his cousin had introduced his partner to him and spoke to his cousin. "Thanks for looking out for Tommy. I will drop him off at home and hopefully Haulani wouldn't find out about this little drunk fight. I will talk to Sammy too. Tommy might tell me why when he sobers up." Alika said and sighed looking back towards his car where Tommy was visible in the passenger seat passed out. Danny also looked, he was worried. He couldn't work out why his cousin would drink that much after working past it before. So why start again?

Alika turned back to his cousin, "Look I will let you get on. If I have time after work I will come over and let you know what I find out." Alika said before bidding his cousin goodbye and heading back over to his car. Danny waited till Alika had gotten into his car and started to drive out of the car park before turning and getting into the patrol car. Obasi had already climbed into the driver seat waiting for Danny.

As Obasi watched as his partner climbed into the car but noticed that something was different about Danny. "Hey everything ok?" Obasi asked looking at his partner. He had noticed when Danny was talking to Alika that Danny had started to act in more of a distressed manner. It was like he was more upset with something. Danny however didn't say anything and Obasi didn't want to push him. He didn't know his partner all that well and he didn't want to risk his friendship with Danny by saying the wrong thing.

As Obasi pulled out of the car park he just drove without saying a thing. He didn't want to push Danny into talking if he didn't want too but also his head was still spinning with the fact that his partner was related to Haulani who was a legend in the community, not just in the tribe but the island. He was a former soldier and someone who ran a local community group to keep kids out of trouble. However lately Haulani had past on a lot of his responsibilities to Alika.

However then something happened that stopped him from thinking too much about Danny and his family. The radio came to life, a report had come through about a carjacking by a guy with a knife. At first the report held a small description of the lad but five minutes later Ben's voice came through the radio. The lad who had nicked the car was in fact Luke Thomson. The same lad who had got Ben in a muddy situation the day before after a fight. It was a memory that Ben wanted to forget but the other officers weren't going to let it be forgotten that easily. Every car in the area responded that they would keep an eye out for the car.

Danny thought back to his conversation with Sam when he had dinner with his cousin. After mentioning to Sam what had happened between Ben and Thomson. His cousin had laughed at the thought of Ben covered in mud and so did Alika. Danny like Ben, there was something about the officer that he liked. It might be that Ben was an honest man who cared but he knew that he had made a good friend. That night Sam had filled Danny in on Luke's past with the law, the kid was in serious trouble. The kid was only eighteen but he was well know by nearly every cop of the island. He had been involved in everything from shoplifting to assault chargers. But Danny had also learned that the kid had sadly been dragged into the drug world, and the most serious of the lads charges had come from when he had been high on some drugs. The kid had been caught with all of them but now he was hooked on the harder drugs and was suffering for it. Sam had also told him that when the lad was fifteen, Thomson had nearly killed an old woman that he had robbed when on drugs and had caused the poor woman to fall and hit her head on the concrete path.

Danny quickly picked up the radio and quickly responded that they would keep an eye out for the car like the rest of the car. But then he thought to himself that this had been the first time Thomson had stole a car with a weapon. But it was Obasi who voiced this thought. "Thomson doesn't normally get involved in car thief like this. Sure he will take a car from a lot but not at knife point with someone driving it." Obasi said looking at Danny. Danny looked at his partner, he too found it odd and nodded.

"Maybe he needs the drugs quickly or is high on them?" Danny thought aloud and Obasi nodded. It made sense, if Luke needed drugs quickly the kid could do anything to get them or if he was high on them, he would have no idea what he was doing. That included taking a car at knife point. It was a scary had taken down people on drugs before and it was one of the most dangerous things they had to do as police officers. They all had bad memories with dealing with people on drugs and none of them good. Danny had the horrible memory of seeing a friend get stabbed by a man on drugs back at Norfolk. His friend was lucky to escape with his life, they all knew that if the knife had been two inches over to the left then they wouldn't have called an ambulance but a bus. Danny knew that he couldn't have stopped his friend from getting stabbed but he wasn't going to watch that again if he could stop it.

Obasi quickly headed in the direction of the last sighting of the car had been hoping to pick up its trail. However as the hit the Kam Highway the car appeared out of nowhere only avoiding another car be inches. Quickly Obasi tried to keep up with the racing motor who took off as soon as the driver saw them. All Danny could do was report what was going on to other units as they chased the car and grab hold of the side of the door as Obasi throw the car around the corners after the speeding car. But he was worried, he could see that whoever was driving was soon going to lose control. He had seen it happen before, and it was a sight that he hated dealing with. Seeing the lives of the dead destroyed because of someone else. He had seen some horrible sights and it was the cops' job to try to clean up the mess. As they headed higher up onto where the road heads up a hill, Danny and Obasi watched in horror as the driver started to lose control of the car in the corner just missing a head on hit with crash with a car coming the other way. But then on the last corner they both watched in horror as the driver lost complete control of the car and they watched as it spun around twice before plowing itself into the cliff wall. As soon as they stopped right after the car had crashed, Danny and Obasi both could see smoke start to billow out of the engine. Danny quickly jumped out of their car and ran towards the smoking car, leaving Obasi grab hold of the radio, and quickly called for help. They needed the fire engine the most because the smoke from the engine had started to turn black with meant that soon the engine could blow. They both thought that if the driver had survived then they would be the luckiest person in the world because by the state of the car no one should be able to survive that. The car was smashed well and good.

But even with the smoke, Danny still ran towards the car without a second thought about himself. As Danny got to the car he was shocked to see someone pull themselves from the wreck. At first he thought that his mind was playing tricks on him but as he shook his head he was right. There was a young lad pulling himself through the window of driver's side. It was clear that the car door was in need stuck as Danny could see the metal of the door had bent inwards in the impact of the cliff wall. Danny quickly grabbed hold of the young man's arm and pulled the man away from the car which had started to smoke more dangerously every minute. As he pulled the lad way from the car he noticed that the kid had a number of cuts on his face from the windscreen. But he knew that more serious injuries were commonly the hidden ones. And normally he wouldn't risk moving anyone but then again, he had no idea how much fuel was in the car's tank and with the risk of fire looking more likely Danny had to make sure that they were far enough away from the car if it was to blow.

As Danny pulled the man away from the car, the lad seem to his senses. As Danny changed his grip on the young man's arm, he was struck from the side. The lad swung his fist into Danny's unprotected face with enough force that Danny was stunned for a moment before falling to the ground. The lad seem to start be drawn in attacking Danny as he fell to the floor. Danny felt three more blows when he was lying on the floor. He quickly held his arms over his head, trying to protect his head from the blows. However then the blows stopped. As he looked up he knew why, Obasi had tackled the lad off him and had saved his life too. But then as he tried to get up off the floor, his head started to spin. And before he knew it his eyes went black.

Obasi had only just stopped the traffic behind him by moving the patrol car to block the road when he looked up to check on his partner. And in horror he watched as Danny fell to the floor before being set upon by the lad he quickly identified as Luke Thomson. At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing but then he ran to Danny. He wasn't going to watch his partner die in front of him. Obasi quickly tackled Luke to the floor and away from Danny. He could see that Luke was on drugs as he tried to turn the lad over to put his hands into cuffs. It was his eyes they were huge and filled with rage. That he could see, but before he could Obasi felt a large blow to his stomach. Luke had been able to kick him off him, Obasi felt his back slam into the road. He turned away from Luke and spotted that his friend wasn't moving. Danny had not moved an inch. He was now seriously worried about Danny. He should have gotten up by now. But before he could make any move towards Danny, he felt someone grab his neck. He quickly swung to out hitting Luke in the face.

He knew that he was fighting for his life, and Danny's. Luke however didn't stop and with three more blows to the head, Obasi was seeing stars. He felt like his body was moving but not with his feet, all of a sudden he felt his head hit nothing. His eyes focused and he saw the sea. And then he knew that he wasn't moving on his own. Luke was moving him, and then the horror idea of Luke trying to throw him off the cliff into the sea below. However he couldn't stop Luke from doing it, he guessed that the blow to the head had done something because Obasi had never felt this weak before. Never.

But then the presser Luke had on his chest vanished, he tried to look up to see why Luke had stopped trying to kill him but couldn't see. However Obasi could hear very well. It sounded like a fight was happening. He hoped it was someone coming to help him but then he felt someone grab his chest and pull hard. As that happened his head came up and he was who had saved him.

It was Danny, his head bleeding but his partner was alive. "Had me worried there Danny." Obasi said gripping hold of Danny's shirt. He turned to see that Luke was cuffed on the floor, breathing but not moving. Obasi guessed that Danny had knocked him out. Danny smiled at his partner but it was a mixed smile. A mixture of relief and worry. Danny fell back to sitting on the road next to his partner. "You had me worried." He said trying to catch his breath.

As they sat in silence, they heard the sound of sirens. Many sirens. Danny looked at Obasi who now was sat with his hands on his head. Danny patterned Obasi's arm before standing up. He headed over to Luke who was now away and kicking off again, Obasi had the right mind to tell Danny to leave the kid as he wasn't going anywhere. But then again they had a job to do, there job was to make sure that Luke was alright even when they both were clearly not. Obasi could see that Danny was holding his ribs on the left side and with his head bleeding he could tell that they would be heading to the hospital when Duke found out.

Soon he heard the sound of tires screaming to a halt, Obasi turned to see half of the department pull up. He thought about the fact that their friends could be turning up to find their friends' body. But quickly Obasi shook that thought from his mind, he had come close to death than he ever wanted to be. Looking past the police cars, Obasi spotted two ambulances and coming closer to them that any other vehicle was the fire engine. Then he remembered. Obasi looked at the crashed car to see that it was still smoking but also there were signs of flames starting to come from the hood of the car. They had forgotten that the car had been smoking. But at least it hadn't exploded.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, at first he thought it was Danny but then his eyes found him being helped by Charley Takahashi to get Luke off the floor and get him to one of the patrol cars. So he turned to see who was holding his shoulder, he turned to see Duke checking him over before calling over a medic. "I'm fine." Obasi said trying to shake his sergeant off him. "Stay put, you are getting checked over and so is Danny. You two look like hell." Duke said shaking his head. Obasi could tell that Duke was not happy about what happened to his two officers. But he was just glad that they were alive.

Soon Obasi saw that there was four medics coming towards them, but by the time they got to him Danny had come back to them. "Danny let the medics check you out and I am not taking no for an answer." Duke warned looking at Danny's blood head wound. As Danny went to argue, with was a common thing with him when it came down to going to hospital. However before Danny could speak one of the medics had taken hold of his arm. He turned to see Alex stood there. "You are coming. Don't argue with me or I will tell Haulani."

Duke tried to hide his smile, but couldn't if it was one thing that would make Danny do as he was told was the threat of his grandfather finding out. Danny sighed and knew that he was bet. Alex smiled and quickly pulled Danny towards the ambulance, before starting to treat his cousin's head wound but more so by cleaning off the blood from his face. Soon Obasi was helped by another medic and Duke to the same ambulance as it would free up another ambulance for anyone else who needed it. As Obasi sat down they both turned to look at each other, they both knew that they were both lucky to be alive.

On the trip to the hospital, both Danny and Obasi didn't say much to each other. Alex sat in the back of the ambulance and helped clean off some of the blood of their faces. Duke had told them that they had to get checked over before returned to the station. He had told them that he would be sending a car to pick them both up but not till the doctor called him telling them that they were ready to leave when he said so and not before.

They were left in a room together as Doctor Cohen checked them over carefully. Like Danny knew, his head needed glueing together and he had four bruised ribs but Obasi had not been so lucky. He had a concussion along with a large cut on the back of his head and eight bruised ribs. However they both agreed that they were both very lucky to be alive at all. They had each saved the others life that day and for some reason they felt that to day they had been given a second chance.

Three hours later, Charley turned up to pick them up. On the way back to the station, Charley had filled them into what had happened after they had been taken to hospital. Luke had been admitted to hospital and placed onto a mental ward under guard. It seem that the drugs in his system were dangerous and they going to wait till the drugs were out of him before locking him up. Even with the boy's family telling them that he was a good boy and didn't mean it. However the Attorney General had got involved and with the help of the governor they had made sure that Luke was not released until his day in court. Danny and Obasi were pleased with the news, whatever Luke was on was dangerous and had caused him to attack them both and nearly kill them with the surprise attack. They knew that their reports and evidence that they could give would be critical to the case and was a reason for them having to give their original uniforms as evidence. Luckily Charley had brought them their clothes from their lockers so they didn't have to walk around in hospital scrubs.

Getting into the station Danny and Obasi were first met with the others officers who had heard about the attack which had been reported on every police channel and news channel. So it was a normal reaction for them to want to check on them as they returned. Sam was more worried about his cousin, he had only just pulled Danny into a hug when Duke appeared telling them that their reports were needed but after they were to go home. Duke had made sure that they were signed off for the rest of the day to recover from their injuries. Danny agreed without much of a fight. He was drained and needed sleep. He he could tell that Obasi needed sleep more than him, a head injury was not a nice thing to have. He had one before when a criminal had attacked him and his partner, a head injury was not a good thing. It was a pain. After writing their reports in a quiet office, away from the others with low lighting helped Obasi to work. Danny had seen the signs of the head injury as time went on, and he knew that he would more likely be taking Obasi home as he was in no state to drive. Writing his report, Danny knew that Luke was likely to get a longer sentence than he had ever gotten before.

After Danny had signed the report he turned to his partner, who had his head on his desk. "Come on…" Danny said getting to his feet. And patting Obasi on the shoulder. "I am driving you home." Danny said picking up Obasi's jacket from the back of his chair. Obasi lifted his head up off his desk and looked at Danny, "I can get home myself Danny. I will be fine." Obasi said standing up however as he moved towards the door, he tripped over the chair leg and nearly fell if it hadn't been for Danny grabbing his arm. "Ok, maybe I do need you to drop me off home." Obasi said gripping Danny's arm. Danny laughed a little at the look of his partner and earned a very annoyed look. If he wasn't the only thing holding up his partner he would have taken the threatening look more seriously. Picking up both of their reports he handed them to Ben who had come to check on the two of them and understood why Danny was taking Obasi home. "We but both of your bags in your car Danny." Ben said looking at Obasi and then handing Danny his car keys, Danny nodded a thanks and with Ben's help they were able to get Obasi into Danny's car without him falling again. As they closed the car door quietly Ben gave Danny Obasi's home address, and with a last goodbye Danny pulled out of the car park and headed towards the address. He knew it well, it was in the same neighbour as his cousin Alex and he had once had many friends who lived on the street. However as Danny pulled up outside a small but muched loved house he could tell that Obasi cared very much for his family. The reason for this was the fact that he could tell that the house had been freshly painted in a ocean blue colour and with the flowers growing strongly around the front porch he could tell that new life was being brought throughout the whole house.

As he climbed out of the car and slowly helped Obasi out he had gotten a little better on the drive over but Danny knew that his head was still killing him. As he did this Danny heard someone come out of the house. As he closed his car door, he spotted a young thin woman stood on the front porch with her arms crossed across her chest. Obasi started to walk towards her but Danny still watched his partner in case he fell.

"What happened to you?" The girl asked looking at Obasi with a mixture of worry and anger. As he got closer to her Danny found that her Hawaiian features were softer than Obasi's and a lot like Mary's her black hair fell straight to her shoulders. "Accident at work." Obasi said as he reached the top step but at this the girl threw her arms around Obasi but then pulled back. "What accident?" She asked and then turned to Danny, "And this is?" Obasi smiled and turned partly so he could see both Dany and the girl. "Debra this is my partner Danny Williams. Danny this is my wife Debra." Danny shook Debra's hand and smiled, she smiled back but then looked at Obasi. "Danny tell me the truth what happened because you both look like hell?" Obasi laughed but regretted it. "A difficult arrest, but don't worry a few hours sleep and we will be fine." Danny said, he kept an eye out on his partner in case he fell backwards or he was saying something that Obasi didn't want him too. Debra nodded but then a voice from behind her made her jump and turn around. "Eddie what are you doing out here? You are suppose to be drawing?" A small boy around three was stood there looking at his mother and then at his father who looked paler than normal.

It was at this moment Obasi nodded a thanks to Danny about not telling Debra the whole truth about what had happened to them, something that Danny had remembered his father doing all too often. His father would never tell him what had happened to him when he came home with an injury but as Danny got older it was harder to hide as he would find out one way or another. But soon Debra turned back to them. "Eddie this is your dad's partner Danny. I have some lunch in the oven if you want to join us Danny?" Debra added as she picked up the three year old up into her arms.

At first Danny wanted to stay however he had his own headache coming on and knew that driving would be dangerous if it got any worse. "No thanks but I should head home myself. I will see you tomorrow Obasi if that headache has gone. Or you know too well that Duke would just send you home again." Danny said pointing at his partner as he went to get Obasi's bag from his car and handed it to him. Debra and Eddie had already went back into the house when he returned.

"Thanks again Danny, you saved my life bruddah and I wouldn't forget that." Obasi said pulling Danny into a strong hug to which Danny returned. "No bruddah, you saved mine if you remember. Let's call it even." Obasi nodded knowing that Danny would argue he said anything else. Danny bid Obasi a goodbye and drove home in silence. His own headache was getting a little worse than before but he knew that the painkillers the doctor had given him had started to wear off. As he pulled up at home, he quickly made himself a sandwich so he could take his medication and headed straight to bed. He needed sleep after this shift. And as he fell asleep he only hoped that not all his shifts would be like this one. He didn't think he would live very long if it was. And Duke would kill him; along with Haulani. **  
**


End file.
